Witch Hunt
by The-World-Hates-Me72
Summary: I'm Ally, and I'm a witch. I ran away from my home a few years ago and met John Winchester. After a couple of years we seperate and go our own ways, hunting supernatural creatures and such. That all changed when I met his two son's. Sam and Dean. When John dies I go with them and go on an adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**This story starts at Season 2 Episode 1.**

I saw a car totaled on the side of the road with a semi that seemed to have just hit it. And I saw an older mad walk slowly up to the driver's door."Sir, you shouldn't be moving!" I yelled as I grabbed him by the shoulder and made him face me.

He had black eyes.

"Son of a bitch." I said as I grabbed the small silver bottle of holy water from my back pocket. He punched me and I flew back and hit the dirt.

Hard.

I reached for the container again, but couldn't find it.

"Looking for this?" The old man asked holding the container. I ran at him, but he took out a pocket knife and cut my cheek. I kicked him in the chest and grabbed my holy water. I was about to pour it on him when a familiar looking guy stepped out of the car and held out a gun.

"Step away. Or I shoot." He said.

"You wouldn't waste your last bullet, would you?" The demon asked.

"Wanna bet?" The guy said before the demon flew out of the old man's mouth.

"Did-did I do this?" The old man asked.

"This is all a dream. You will go into your truck and go to sleep." I said looking into the man's eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked the guy with the gun.

"Yeah. Get him out of the back seat. I'll get my dad." He said walking over to the passenger side of the car.

"Okay. Try to stop the bleeding with your dad." I said as I put my hands on this guys temples.

"Head trauma." I whispered to myself before I whispered a spell.

I didn't get to finish the chant because I had a pain in my head.

"Hey, are you okay?" The man asked.

"Yeah. How's your dad?" I asked running over to him.

"Unconscious. Like my brother." He said.

"Okay, umm, call 911. They need a hospital." I said looking at the older man's face.

"Johnny Boy." I whispered.

**The Next Day:Hospital**

"Hey." I heard from the door way.

I looked behind me to see Sam Winchester leaning against the door frame.

"Hi." I replied looking back to my laptop.

"How are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Why are you asking me that?" I asked. "I'm not the one in a hospital bed."

"Sorry." He said. "I'm Sam." He said sitting across from me.

"I know. I'm Ally." I said

"How-how do you know my dad?" He asked.

"He trained me. You know, to hunt demons and stuff." I replied.

"Really? He's never mentioned an Ally." Sam said.

"Didn't expect him to mention me." I said standing up.

"How's your brother?" I asked.

"They don't think he's gonna wake up." He said.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"Don't be. You didn't cause it." Sam said.

I saw something move from the corner of my eye. I looked over to see Dean sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Watching us.

"Sam what are you talking about. He's right there." I said pointing to Dean.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Dean! He's sitting in the chair right there." I said.

"Nooo. He's in a coma. Down the hall." He replied. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said.

"Ally." Johnny called out.

"I'll be back." I said to him.

I walked out of the room and into Dean's room. He was laying there with a tube down his throat.

I turned around to see Dean right there.

"You can see me?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Why? How?" He asked.

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" I said.

"Sam can't see me, the doctors can't see me, but you can. So here's the million dollar question. _What _are you?" Dean questioned.

"What do you mean what am I? I'm human just like you." I replied.

"The doctors are human, too. Clearly your not." Dean said.

Then the ground started rumbling.

"What is that?" I asked as I started walking toward the door.

I peeked my head out into the hallway before a ghost figure came flying toward my head.

"Woah!" I exclaimed before leaning back.

"You saw that too didn't you?" I asked Dean.

"Yeah. What was that thing?" He asked.

"Let's find out." I said as I started walking toward the direction it went in.

We heard someone struggling to breathe so we ran into the room.

"Help." The woman kept on saying.

"Someone help please!" I yelled.

Dean went over to the woman and I ran toward the doctor and nurse that were in the hall.

"The lady needs help." I said.

"Woah. What lady, miss?" The doctor asked.

"Follow me!" I yelled as I ran back into the room.

The woman was still and Dean looked back at me.

**three hours later: Hospital**

I sat next to the bed talking to Johnny Boy about some of the jobs I went on until Sam walked in looking pissed.

"You're quiet." Johnny commented.

Sam turned around and dropped the duffel bag onto the bed.

"You think I wouldn't find out?" Sam asked.

"What?" Johnny questioned.

"That stuff from Bobby. You don't use to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one." Sam said angrily. "You're planning on summoning the demon here and having a macho showdown aren't you?"

"Are you crazy?" I said to Johnny.

"I have a plan, Sam." Johnny said ignoring my comment.

"That's my point!" Sam yelled. "Dean is dying and you have a plan! You care more on killing this demon then saving your own son!"

"Guys don't do this." Dean said.

"Do not tell me how I feel. I am doing this for Dean." Johnny said.

"How?" Sam asked. "How is revenge gonna help him? You're not thinking about anyone but yourself. It's the same selfish obsession."

"Come on guys. Dont do this." Dean said.

"That's funny. I thought this was your obsession, too." Johnny said. "This demon killed your mother. Killed your girlfriend You begged me to be apart of this hunt! Now if you killed that son of a bitch when you had a chance we wouldn't be in this mess."

"It was possessing you. I would have killed you too." Sam yelled.

"Yeah and your brother would be awake!" Johnny yelled.

"Stop!" I yelled.

They stopped and looked at me.

"Fighting won't help Dean." I said.

"Ally stay out of this." Johnny said.

"Go to hell." Sam said his attention back on his dad.

"Shut up!" Dean yelled before he hit the glass of water on Johnny's tray and it slammed onto the floor.

They stopped and looked at it.

"Ally?" Johnny asked looking at me.

"It wasn't me." I said.

Then the rumbling happened again. Dean fell onto his knees.

"Something's going on out there." Johnny said.

I looked at Dean on the ground then to Sam. He was headed toward the door. I followed him to Dean's room. In the room there were doctors and nurses surrounding Dean. He wasn't breathing.

I looked at Sam and he looked like he was about to breakdown.

"No." He kept on saying.

I grabbed his hand and watched as the doctors tried to start Dean's heart up again. Then I saw the ghost figure again. It was floating over Dean's body.

"Get away from me!" Dean yelled before running and grabbing onto the thing's arm.

The thing flew out of the room and Dean went out into the hall.

I looked at Sam and saw him breathe out a sigh in relief.

"Don't worry Sammy. I'm not going anywhere. That thing was some kind of spirit. And I was able to grab it. If I can grab it, I can kill it." Dean said.

Sam snapped his head toward Dean like he could hear him. Then Dean took off down the hall.

"Come on. Let's get back to your dad." I said tugging on Sam's hand then letting go to walk back into Johnny's room.

I sat down into the chair I was just in.

"What was it?" Johnny Boy asked.

"It was Dean." Sam said walking back into the room.

"His heart stopped. But he's okay now." I said.

"Define okay." Sam said. "The weird thing was, I-I felt something."

"What did it feel like?" Johnny asked.

"It-it felt like Dean. Like he was there, like out of eyeshot or something. I don't know if it's my psychic thing or what but-" Sam said.

"Wait." I interrupted. "What psychic thing?"

"Um, I'll explain later." Sam said before continuing.

"Anyway. Do you think it's possible? Do you think his spirit is around?" He asked.

"Anything's possible." Johnny Boy said.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Sam said as he turned around.

"Where are you going?" Johnny asked.

"I got to go pick something up. I'll be back." He replied.

"Wait, Sam." Johnny Boy said. "I promise that I won't hunt this demon. Not until we know that Dean's okay."

Sam nodded and left.

"So Johnny Boy. What have you been doing since I left." I said after a minute of silence.

"You know I hate it when you call me Johnny Boy." He commented.

"I know. That's why I like calling you that." I said with a smirk.

"I've been following the demon. Now, how are your powers? Is it easier to control?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. It's easier. But sometimes when I get too emotional they just go haywire." I said.

We went silent for a few minutes before I spoke up.

"You are going to hunt this thing right now aren't you." I asked.

"Not exactly." Johnny replied.

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"You're just gonna have to wait and see like everyone else." He said before standing up. "You are going to go get something to drink got it? You didn't know that I left." He said.

"Okay." I said before getting up and leaving the room.

I bought a bottle of water and started walking toward Dean's room. When I walked in Sam was on the ground with a board and Dean was right across from him.

"Hi." I said.

"I have to talk to dad." Sam said standing up.

"Why?" I asked.

"A Reaper is after Dean." He said before leaving the room.

"Was that the thing we saw?" I asked Dean.

"Yeah." He replied.

I left the room and went to Johnny's room to see Sam standing there looking at the bed.

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"I-I don't know." I answered.

"You were with him last." He said as he turned around.

"I went to go get a drink, I didn't know he was going to leave!" I lied.

"Come on." He said to me before grabbing Johnny's journal from the table and walking to Dean's room.

I stood by the window where the spirit Dean was standing and Sam went to the bed.

"So dad wasn't in his room. But his journal was, maybe there's something in here that will help you." Sam said opening the book.

Dean walked toward the bed, "Thanks for not giving up on me, Sammy." He said.

Sam turned to a page with Reapers on it and both him and Dean started to read.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said before he left the room.

**An hour later: Dean's room**

"Dean are you here?" Sam asked. "I couldn't find anything in the book, but I'll keep trying. As long as you keep fighting. I mean, come on, you can't leave me here alone with dad. We'll kill each other. You know that. Dean, you got to hold on. You can't leave yet. We were just starting to be brothers again. Can you hear me Dean?"

"He's not here right now." I said.

"How do you know?" Sam questioned as he turned to face me.

"Because I can... see him." I said.

"How can you see him?" He asked.

"I don't know! That's what he asked me!" I exclaimed.

"You're the only one who can see him. Why!" Sam yelled before Johnny ran into the room.

"Because she's special." He said.

"Special how?" Sam asked.

"She's a witch." Johnny said.

"And you didn't kill her?" Sam asked.

"She's not like the others." Johnny replied.

"How?"

"I don't want to be evil. I watched my mom kill so many people when I was younger, I just didn't want to be like her. She-she told me she had plans for me. But I didn't stay long enough for her to start them." I said.

"People choose to become a witch, they aren't born one." Sam commented.

"I didn't choose. Both of my parents chose to become a witch, so naturally I was born one." I replied.

"Ally has special powers. Unlike the others she can heal people. And make herself look different." Johnny said.

"That's why my mom had plans for me. I was more powerful than the others." I said.

"So you aren't going to kill us." Sam asked.

"Of course not. Johnny Boy helped me. I don't want to hurt people, I want to hunt down the monsters that hurt them." I said.

Then we heard a gasp. We looked over to see Dean's eyes open and him breathing heavily.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed.

Then Dean started choking on the tube that was down his throat.

"Help! I need help in here!" Sam yelled.

"I'll be right back." Johnny said leaving the room.

**The next day: Hospital**

"I don't understand." The Doctor said. "Your vitals a good. No more epidema, the internal contusions are healed. You got some kind of angel watching over you boy."

"Thanks, Doc." Dean said.

"You said a Reaper was after me?" Dean questioned Sam.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"How did I ditch it?" Dean asked.

"You got me." Sam replied.

"Now the real question is, who are you?" Dean asked looking at me.

"I'm Ally." I said standing up.

Then we heard a knock on the door.

"How are you feeling?" Johnny Boy asked from the door way.

"Fine I guess." Dean answered. "I'm alive."

"That's all that matters." Johnny said.

"Where did you go. You left when Dean woke up." Sam asked.

"There was something I had to do real quick." He replied.

"Well that's specific." Sam commented.

"Guys, can we not do this right now?" Dean asked.

"Dean's right. Can we not fight? Half of the time I don't even know what we're fighting about, just, butting heads. I just want us to stop fighting." Johnny Boy said.

"Dad, are you all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Just tired. Do you and Ally mind getting me a cup of coffee?" Johnny replied.

"Yeah, sure. Come on Ally." Sam said to me.

"Okay." I said leaving with Sam.

"I'm sorry that I lashed out on you earlier. I guess I was really worried about Dean." Sam said.

"It's fine. You had your reason to question me. I was freaked out that I was the only one who could see Dean." I replied.

"Did-did you see the Reaper?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. It looked like one of the movie ghosts. Green, floats, cloth hanging off of it. It creeped me out." I said.

"So... what are you going to do now? Go with my dad?" Sam asked.

"Actually, um, I was thinking about going with you and Dean. Ya know after we kill the demon. Johnny Boy told me that if I ever saw you guys, that I should stay with you. Help fight with you guys." I said.

"I think that would be great. But one thing still bothers me." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Dad said you could heal. Why couldn't you heal them after you found us?" Sam asked.

"I can only heal small wounds, like cuts. But Johnny told me that if I practice more that I could heal more things like bones, or concussions. I tried healing Dean, I really did, but I'm just not able to. It hurt trying to heal him." I said.

"Oh. You tried though. That's good." He said getting in line for the coffee.

"I felt like if I would have tried harder he wouldn't have ended up in a coma." I said as he grabbed the coffee and we headed back to the room.

"It wasn't your fault." He said as we ended up in a comfortable silence.

We walked by Johnny's hospital room and Sam stopped.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Dad." He said before he dropped the coffee.

I looked and saw Johnny Boy laying on the ground. We ran into the room and kneeled by him.

"Help!" Sam yelled, "Please!"

"Come on Johnny Boy wake up." I whispered.

The doctors and nurses ran into the room and hooked Johnny up and tried to start his heart up.

Sam walked in with Dean and we watched as they tried to bring him back.

"Okay. Let's call it." The doctor said.

"Time of death. 10:41am."


	2. Chapter 2

I has tears in my eyes as I watch Johnny Boy's corpse burn.

"Before he-before he... did he say something to you?" Sam asked breaking the silence," Anything?"

"No. Nothing." Dean replied.

After a few more minutes of silence I spoke up, "Come on guys, we're gonna need some sleep."

"Right." Sam said before we walked toward Bobby's car.

**One Week Later: Bobby's House**

"Bobby! We need a car!" Sam yelled as he walked into the front door.

"Oh yeah? What for?" Bobby asked.

"A hunt." Dean answered as he came up behind Sam.

"Really?" Bobby questioned. "So soon?"

"Yeah. So can we borrow a car?" Dean replied.

"Yeah. Blue van with a brown stripe on the side. The only one that runs." Bobby said going to a drawer and giving Dean a key.

"Thanks." Dean said before walking out the front door.

"You comin?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah. Let me grab my bag quick." I said running upstairs.

"Thanks Bobby!" I yelled as I shut the front door with my black duffel bag in hand.

"So where are we going?" I asked when Dean started the car.

"We don't exactly know." Sam answered.

'"What do you mean you don't exactly know?"

"We have an address but we don't know what it is." Sam replied.

"Let me see." I said holding out my hand.

Sam sighed and handed me a piece of paper.

"1387 Bullock Road. That sounds familiar." I said.

"Maybe you know the place then." Dean said.

"Possibly." I replied.

**Two Hours Later: RoadHouse Saloon**

"Ally, wake up." Sam said.

"What?" I asked opening my eyes.

"We're here." Sam said.

I looked through the window to see a familiar building as we drove toward the parking lot in the middle of nowhere.

"No way." I said before unbuckling my seatbelt and jumping out of the car before Dean stopped.

"Ally!" I heard Sam call before I ran inside.

"Hello!" I yelled when I looked around.

I saw someone sleeping on the pool table.

"Ash." I whispered before Dean and Sam came inside.

I looked around and found the bathroom and went inside. I washed my hands and dried them before I heard Dean call for Sam.

I ran out to see Dean holding his nose, Jo holding a gun, Sam with his hands behind his head and Ellen holding a gun to him.

"Ellen! Jo!" I exclaimed.

"Ally?" Ellen questioned before lowering her gun.

"Yeah." I said.

"Who are they?" Jo asked pushing the gun into Dean's back.

"That is Sam and Dean." I said.

"Sam? Dean? Winchester?" Ellen asked .

"Yeah." Dean said,

"Son of a bitch." Ellen said.

"Mom, you know these guys?" Jo asked.

"Yeah. These are John Winchester's boys." Ellen said.

"Well, hey. I'm Ellen and that's my daughter Jo." Ellen said.

"Hey." Jo said lowering the gun.

"You're not gonna hit me again are you?" Dean asked.

"Here you go." Ellen said coming back from the kitchen with a rag with ice in it.

"Thanks." Dean said. "You called our dad. Said you could help. With what?"

"Well the demon of course." Ellen said going leaning against the bar.

I sat next to Sam on the table and Jo sat at the bar.

"I heard he was closing in on it." Ellen said.

"Wait. How do you know all of this?" Dean asked.

"Hunters stop in every now and then. Including your dad a long time ago." Ellen said looking at me.

"How come he's never mentioned you before?" Dean asked.

"You'd have to ask him that." Ellen replied.

I looked down down at my feet as Dean continued talking.

"So why exactly do we need your help?"

"Hey don't do me any favors. Look if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if..." Ellen said.

I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"He didn't send you." Ellen commented. "He's alright, isn't he?"

I shook my head, "He-he's" I started.

"We think it was the demon. It got him before he got it I guess." Sam said.

"I'm so sorry." Ellen said.

"It's okay. We're alright." Dean said.

"Really? I know how close you were to your dad-" Ellen started.

"Really, I'm fine." Dean interrupted.

"So look, if you can help, we could use all the help we can get." Sam said.

"Well, we can't. But Ash will." Ellen said.

"Who's Ash?" Dean asked.

I smiled and stood up.

"Yo Ash wakey wakey!" I yelled in Ash's ear.

"Huh! What!" He yelled before he fell of the table.

"That's Ash?" Sam asked.

"Yep. He's a genius." Jo said.

"Heyy, princess. How you doing?" Ash asked as he put an arm around me.

"I told you don't call me Princess." I said taking his arm and pinning it behind his back.

"Ow! Okay I get it." He said before I let go.

"What do you need me to do?" Ash asked.

"We need you to help us." Sam said before he took out Johnny's folder

"You've got to be kidding me. This guy ain't no genius. He's a Lynard Skynard Roadie." Dean said.

"I like you." Ash said.

"Thanks." Dean responded.

"Give him a chance." Jo said taking out few glasses.

"All right." Dean said sitting down, "This is about a years worth of my dad's work. So let's see what you can make of it."

Ash opened up the folder and took everything out and started looking at it. "Come on this crap ain't real. Ain't nobody can track a demon like this."

"Our dad could." Sam said.

"These are nonparametric statistical overviews, cross-spectrum correlations. I mean... damn. They're signs, omens. If you can track them, you can track this demon. Like crop failures, electrical storms, you ever been struck by lightning? It ain't fun." Ash said looking at a few more papers.

"Can you track it or not?" Sam asked.

"Yeah with this, I think so. But it's gonna take time. Give me... 51 hours." Ash said before he grabbed the papers and headed toward his room.

"Hey man?" Dean said.

"Yeah." Ash responded.

"I dig the haircut."

"Thanks, all business up front. Party in the back." Ash said before he left.

"Hey Ellen. What's that." Sam asked pointing to a police scanner.

"It's a police scanner. We like to keep tabs on things." Ellen responded.

"No, no. The folder." Sam said as Dean got up and walked away.

Ellen grabbed it. "I was gonna give this to a friend, but take a look if you want." She said as she handed it to Sam.

Sam opened it and there was newspaper clippings and other bits of information.

"Dean check this out." Sam called as he picked up a piece of newspaper.

"A few murders, not far from here, that Ellen caught a wind of. Looks to me like a hunt." He said.

"Yeah so?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah so I told her we'd check it out." Sam said.

"Alright. Let's go." Dean said before we got into the van.

"You've got to be kidding me. A killer clown?" Dean asked once Sam and I told him.

""Yeah. He left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents." Sam responded.

"Ripped them to pieces actually." I said.

"And this family was at some carnival that night?" Dean asked.

"Yeah the Cooper Carnival." Sam said.

"So how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carny in a clown suit?"

"The cops have no leads, and the employees were tearing down the shops, alibis all around." I said.

"Plus the girl saw the clown disappear out of thin air. Cops are saying trauma of course." Sam continued.

"I know what you're thinking Sam. 'Why did it have to be clowns?'" Dean said smirking.

"You're afraid of clowns?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean said. "He still busts out crying when Ronald McDonald is on t.v."

I giggled.

"At least I'm not afraid of flying." Sam said.

"Hey, planes crash."

"And apparently clowns kill."

Dean cleared his throat, "So these clown murders, have they happened before?" He asked.

"In 1981. The Bunker Brothers Circus. It happened 3 different times. Three different locales." Sam answered.

"If it's a spirit it's usually bound to a specific locale. A house, or town." Dean commented.

"So how's this one moving city to city? Carnival to carnival?" I asked.

"Cursed object. Spirit attached itself to something, and the carnival carries it around with them." Dean said.

"Great. Paranormal scavenger hunt." Sam commented.

"This case was your idea." Dean said, "By the way, why is that? You were quick to jump on this job."

"So?" Sam said.

"So. That's not like you. I thought you were hell bent for leather on demon hunt." Dean responded.

"I don't know, I just think taking this job, it's what dad would've wanted us to do." Sam said.

"What dad would've wanted?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Nothing Sammy." Dean said.

**The Next Morning: Cooper Carnival**

"Check it out. Five-o." Dean said after we pulled into the parking lot.

There were already two detectives questioning clowns.

"You go check it out." Sam said to Dean as we got out of the car.

"Alright." Dean said walking toward them.

"Come on. Let's wait over there." Sam said walking towards the ticket booth.

While we waited a small woman in a colorful out walked by. She stopped when she saw Sam staring at her. She stared at him for a few seconds before leaving.

"Did you get her number?" Dean asked when he came up beside Sam.

"Very funny." Sam replied.

"More murders?" I asked.

"Two more last night. They were ripped to shreds." Dean responded, "And they had a little biy with them."

"Dean you know looking for a cursed object is like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles here. It could be anything." Sam said.

"Well, it's bound to give off an EMF. We'll just have to scan everything" Dean said.

"Oh Great. That's nice and inconspicuous." Sam said chuckling.

"Guess we'll just have to blend in." Dean said. "They're looking for employees."

"Of course." Sam said before Dean started walking.

"Stay here." Sam said to me before following Dean.

I saw Sam and Dean come out about 15 minutes later. They stopped and started talking before and Dean left a few seconds later walking toward me, and Sam soon followed.

"Did you guys get the jobs?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're starting when it opens." Sam said.

"Okay. When is that?" I asked.

"About a half an hour." Dean answered.

"Alright. I'll be back when it starts." I said before turning around and walking.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I'll be back. I promise." I said before getting into the car and starting the engine with the keys that Dean left in here.

**30 minutes later: Cooper Carnival**

"Hey." I said as I snuck up on Sam.

"Woah! Don't scare me like that." He said as he whipped around.

"Sorry. So how do you like your job so far?" I asked looking at the pooper scooper in his hand.

"Just dandy. Let's go check this out." He said motioning to the Fun House.

"Okay." I said before we walked up the steps and through the entrance.

It was dark and the walls were mirrors. We walked for a few minutes scanning objects and Sam jumped when a fake skeleton fell from the ceiling.

I laughed and went in front of him. A few minutes later we left.

"I'll call Dean." Sam said taking out his phone.

A few minutes later Sam hung up and turned to me.

"Dean's on his way." He said.

A ten minutes later Dean finally showed up.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked.

"Long story." Dean replied.

"Mommy look at the clown." We heard a little girl say.

"What clown." The mom asked.

"He disappeared." The girl replied.

"Come on sweetie." The mom said before taking her daughter and walking away.

We followed the mother and child through out the day and followed them home. A few hours later after the family fell asleep the light turn on in the living room and the little girl. We climbed in an open window and hid.

"Want to see mommy and daddy?" We heard the girl say.

"Hey!" Dean yelled as we jumped out into the hallway. I grabbed the girl and Sam and Dean shot the clown.

The clown got up and jumped out the window.

"What's going on in here?" We heard the mother ask.

"Get away from my kid.' The dad yelled.

We ran out of the house and into the car. We drove into the the woods when the sun started rising. We took out our stuff and left the car behind some trees.

"You really thing they saw out plates?" Sam asked.

"I'm not taking that chance. Besides I hate this thing." Dean said.

"Well one things for sure." Dean said after we got onto the road. " We're not dealing with a spirit."

"Yeah. Maybe a person? Or a creature that can make itself invisible." Sam said.

"And dresses as a clown for kicks." I said.

"Did it say anything in dad's journal?" Dean asked.

"Nope." Sam said before pulling out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Dean asked.

"Maybe Ellen or Ash might know something. Hey do you think Ellen and Dad had a thing?" Sam replied.

"Not that I knew of." I said.

"Then why did he not talk about her?" Sam asked.

"I don't know maybe some sort of falling out." Dean answered.

"Dad had a falling out with just about everybody." Sam eplied putting the phone to his ear.

"Come on man. Don't go all Maudlin on me." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I mean this strong silent thing of yours Dean. It's crap and I'm over it." Sam said. "This isn't just anyone we're talking about. It's dad. I know how you feel about him."

"You know what, back off. All right?" Dean said. "Just because I'm not caring and sharing like you want-"

"No, no, no this is not what it's about Dean. I don't care about how you deal with this, but you have to deal with it man." Sam said. "Listen I'm your brother, all right? I just want to make sure you're okay"

"Dude I'm okay!" Dean exclaimed. "I swear the next person who askes me that I'm gonna start throwing punches. These are your issues, quit dumping them on me."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked as they stopped walking.

"I just think it's real intresting that you have this sudden obidence to dad. It's like, 'oh, what would dad want me to do?' You spent your entire life slugging with the man. Hell, the last time you saw him you guys had a fight. And now you want to make it right? Well, I'm sorry Sam, but you can't. It's too little too late." Dean said.

"Why are you saying this to me?" Sam asked.

"Because I want you to be hinest with this on yoruself about this!" Dean yelled, " I'm dealing with dad's death, so is Ally. Are you?"

"I'm gonna call Ellen." Sam said walking away from us.

Dean and I waited where we were standing until Sam was done talking to Ellen.

"Rakshasa." He said walking up to us.

"What's that?" I asked as we started walking again.

"Ellen's best guess." Sam said. "It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures. They appear in human form, feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible and cannot enter a house unless they are invited inside."

"They dress up as clowns and the kids invite them in. Why don't they just munch on the kids?" Dean said.

"No idea. Not enough meat on the bones?" Sam responded.

"What else did you find out?"

"Rakshasa's live in Squalor. They sleep on a bed made of insects." Sam said.

"Gross." I muttered.

"And they have to feed a few times every 20 to 30 years. Slow metabolism I guess." Sam continued.

"That makes sense I guess. The carnival today, the Bunker Brothers in '81." Dean said.

"Probably more before that." Sam said,

"Sam, who do we know that worked at both shows?" Dean asked.

"Cooper?" Sam answered.

"Cooper." Dean confirmed.

"You know, that picture of his dad looked exactly like him." Sam commented.

"Do you think it was him?" I asked.

"Who know how old he is." Sam responded.

"So how do we kill it?" I asked.

"Legend goes a dagger made of full brass." Sam replied.

"I think I know where to get one of those." Dean said.

"Well, before we go stabbing thinks into Cooper, we got to make sure it's him." Sam said.

"You're just a stickler for details Sam." Dean said. "I'll get the blade. You and Ally will search Cooper's room."

**The Next Day :Cooper's Crnival.**

Sam and I broke into Cooper's office. Sam took out a knife and cut open the mattress. No bugs.

We heard a shot gun cock and turned around to see Cooper with a gun.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Ally." Sam whispoered to me. "Do you think you can do that mind thing you did the night of the crash?"

I nodded and walked to .

"Don't move." Cooper said.

"Put the gun down." I said.

He lowered the gun and looked at me.

"We were never here." I said as I motioned Sam to get up.

"You were never here." Cooper repleated.

"Good boy." I said before we ran out of the trailer.

"Hey!" Sam yelled at Dean as he ran by us. "It's not Cooper."

"I know. It's the blind guy. He's here somewhere." Dean said panting.

"Did you get ther blade?" I asked.

"No." Dean replied.

"I got an idea." Sam said as he grabbed my wrist and we ran into the Fun House.

We stopped waking when a wall came up behind us and seperated us from Dean.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

"Dean!" Sam yelled back as he put his hand on the wall. "Dean find the maze okay?"

Sam turned around and grabbed my wrist again.

"Come on." He said pulling me down the hallway.

We walked until we reached the piano thing.

"Sam, you're a genius." I said.

"Thanks." He said as he walked up to the brass pipes.

When he touched them he got burned. He grabbed the smaller ones and started pulling.

I looked around waiting for Dean to show up. Or the Rakshasa.

"Hey." Dean said as he walked through the opening.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"I don't know. Shouldn't we see his clothes walking around or something?" Dean replied.

Then two knives pinned Dean's jacket to the wall.

"Sam hurry up!" I yelled as I was pushed into a wall.

Sam got one of the pipes off and he looked around. Luckily he dodged a knife that was thrown.

"Dean where is it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know!" Dean answered.

He reached up and pulled a lever that had steam pouring out of a vent. We looked around to see where it was.

"Sam behind you!" I yelled.

Sam jabbed it into the Rakshasa's heart and he turned around. It screamed loudly and was not pleasent.

I stood up and Dean got the knives out and we walked up to Sam. We looked down to see a bloody pipe and a pile of clothes.

" I hate Fun Houses." Dean said.

**The Next Day : RoadHouse Saloon.**

"You guys sure did one hell of a job." Ellen said giving us a beer.

"Thanks." Sam rpelied.

Jo was on the other side of Dean and she stared at Sam and I. I got the hint and stood up.

"What?" Sam asked looking at Jo.

"Come on." I said tugging on Sam's jacket and walking over to a table.

"He always gets the girl." Sam said sitting down.

"That can't be true." I said taking a sip of my beer.

He shrugged, "I used to have a grilfirend. Back at Harvard."

"Used to?"

"She was killed. By the demon." Sam said.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's been getting easier." He said looking into my eyes.

We looked at each other in the eyes before my cheeks heated up and I looked away.

"Where have you been?" Ash said comin through the doors, "I been waiting for you."

"We were working a job Ash." I said.

"Clowns." Sam said.

"Clowns? What the?" Ashe said looking confused as he sat at the bar.

I got up and Sam followed and I sat next to Ash.

"Did you find the demon?" Sam asked standing right behind me.

"It's nowhere around. At least nowhere I can find." Ash replied. "But if this fugly bastard raises it's head. I'll know. I mean like divine on dog dookie."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean any of those sign or omens appear anywhere in the world my rig will go off like a fire alarm." Ash said.

"Ash, where did you learn to do all of this?" Sam asked.

"M.I.T. Before I got bounced for fighting." Ash responded.

"M.I.T.?" Dean questioned.

"It's a school in Boston." Ash answered.

"Okay. Give us a call if you find anything." Dean said.

"Si, Si, compadre." Ashe said.

Dean took another swig at his beer before getting up.

"Hey listen." Ellen said before we left. "If you need a place to stay I got a couple of beds out back."

"Thanks but no." Dean answered. "There's something I got to finish."

**2 days later: Bobby's**

"You all right?" I asked Sam as he walked into Bobby's house with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoo, listen to her purr." Dean said as we drove to Montana. "You ever heard anything so sweet?"

We spent another three days at Bobby's until Dean finally got the car up and running.

"If you two want to get a room, let me know.' Sam said.

"Oh, don't listen to him baby, he doesn't understand us." Dean said.

"You're in a good mood." Sam commented.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Dean questioned.

"No reason." Sam replied.

"Got my car, on a case. Life is good." Dean said.

"Wow. You hear severed heads, and a pile of dead cows and you're Mr. Sunshine." I said.

Dean chuckled, "How far to Red Lodge?" He asked me.

I looked down at the map,"About another 300 miles." I answered.

"Good." He responded before revving the engine.

**Red Lodge, Montana**:

Once we got to Red Lodge we stopped at a motel and changed into suits and went to the Sheriff's office. We had our badges as press and asked to speak to the deputy.

"The murder investigation is on going. And that's all I can reveal at this time." Said the man with the bushy mustache.

"We understand that," Sam said, "But just for the record, you found the first head last week, correct?"

"Yes,"

"And Christina Flannigan was...?"

"Two days ago." The Deputy answered.

We heard a knock on the door and and a woman tapped on her watch. The Deputy nodded.

"Times up." He said before standing up

"What about the cattle?" I asked.

"Excuse me?"

"The cows. They were found split open, drained. Over a dozen cases." Dean said.

"What about them?" He asked.

"So you don't think there's a connection?" Sam asked.

"Connection with..."

"First the cattle mutilations, now two murders?" I said. "Kinda sounds like ritual stuff."

"You know like satanic cult ritual stuff." Sam said.

The man laughs and looks at us for a second

"You're not kidding." He said.

"No." Dean said.

"Those cows aren't being mutilated. You want to know how I know?"

"How?" I asked.

"Because there is no suck thing as cattle mutilation. Cow drops, leave it in the sun within 48 hours they will bloat and split so clean it's just about surgical." He said, "The body fluids fall down into the ground and get soaked up. Because that is what gravity does. Hey, it could be Satan. What newspaper do you work for anyway?"

"World weekly news." I said.

"Get out of my office." The man said.

"Yes sir." Dean said before we got out an left.

Then we went to the county hospital. We put on lab coats and went into the morgue rooms. We went inside and a man ws sitting at the desk.

"John." Dean said walking into the room.

"Jeff." He corrected.

"Jeff, I know that. Dr. Dorkins needs to see you in his office right away." Dean said.

"But Dr. Dorkins is on vacation." Jeff said.

"He's back, pissed, and screaming for you." Dean responded.

"Okay." Jeff said before running out of the room.

Sam closed the door behind him.

"Hey, those Satanists in Florida, they marked their victims didn't they?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, a reverse pentacle on the forehead." Sam said grabbing gloves for us.

We put them on and walked over to the morgue. We opened the one with the head and took it out.

"Alright, open it." Dean said to Sam.

"You open it." Sam responded.

"Wusses." I said opening the box.

"Well, no pentagram." Dean said.

"Wow, poor girl." Sam commented.

"Maybe we should check her mouth to see if this wacko stuffed anything down her throat." Dean said.

"Yeah, go ahead." Sam said moving the head toward Dean.

"Nope. You can do it." Dean said passing it to Sam.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Put the lotion in the basket." I said.

"Whatever." Sam said before opening her mouth and putting his hands inside of it.

"Ally, get me a bucket." Sam said.

"Why, did you find something?" I ask

"No, I'm going to be sick." He replied taking his hands out of her mouth.

"Wait, lift up the lip again, I think I saw something." I said.

Sam lifted up her lip and we saw a few holes in her gums.

"What is that a hole?" Dean asked.

"Vampire." I said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Press down on the side of it." I sighed.

Dean did what I said and a fang popped out.

"A retractable set of vampire fangs, you got to be kidding me." Dean said taking his hands away.

"Well this changes things." Sam said.

"You think?" Dena said sarcastically looking at Sam.

A few hours later we walked into the local bar.

"How's it going?" Dean asked the bartender.

"Living the dream, what can I get you?" Eh replied.

"Three beers please." Dean said.

"So we're looking for some people." Sam said.

"Sure it's hard to be lonely. But you sure got a pretty looking gal right here." The bartender said," Unless you're not into those..."

I giggled at the thought of Dean and Sam being gay

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant." Sam said taking a fifty dollar bill.

The Bartender took it.

"These people probably moved here about six months ago, pretty rowdy, like to drink." Sam started.

"Yeah, real night owls. Sleep all day, party all night." Dean said taking a drink of his beer.

"Barker farm got leased out a couple months ago. Real winners. They come in here a lot. Drinkers, noisy. I had to 86 them once or twice." He said.

"Thanks." I said before we put down our beers and left.

We went down the ally way and hid. There was a man following us. We ambushed him and pinned him against the wall and put a knife against his throat.

"Smile." Dean commanded.

"What?" The man asked.

"Show us those pearly whites." I said.

"For the love of god. Would you mind sticking that thing somewhere else." He said. "I'm not a vampire."

We looked at him skeptically.

"Yeah, I heard you guys in there." He said.

"What do you know about vampires?" Sam asked.

"How to kill them. Now seriously bro, that knife is making me itch." He said before pulling his hand up and lifting his upper lip.

Dean put away the knife and we let him go.

"Now who the hell are you?" The man asked.

"I'm Sam. And that's my brother Dean. And this is Ally." Sam said.

"Winchester?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Dean answered.

"Follow me." The man said.

We walked to his car and he opened the door. There was this sliding thing in the back of the drivers seat and he pulled it out. There was at least a dozen different weapons on there.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. I can't believe it. I met your old man once. Hell of a guy, great hunter. I heard he passed, I'm sorry. It's big shoes, but I heard you fill them. Great trackers, good in a tight spot."

"You seem to know a lot about out family." Dean said.

"Word travels fast." Gordon said. "You know how hunters talk."

"No, we don't." Dean said.

"I guess there's a lot your dad hasn't told you." Gordon said.

"So um, those two vampires were yours?" I asked.

"Yep. Been here for two weeks." He replied.

"Did you check out that Barker farm?" Dean asked.

"It's a bust. A bunch oh hippie freaks. Though they could kill with that patchouli smell alone." Gordon said.

"Where's the nest then?" Dean asked.

"I got this one covered. Don't get me wrong. It's a pleasure meeting you, but I've been on this thing for over a year. I killed a fang back in Austin, tracked the nest way up here. I'll finish it." He said.

"We could help." I said.

"Thanks, "He said. "But I'm a go-it-alone type of guy."

"Man, I've been itching for a hunt." Dean said.

"Sorry. But, hey. I heard there's a chupacabra two states over. Go ahead and knock yourselves out." He said before getting into his car. "It's been real nice meeting you. And I'll buy you a drink on the flip side." Then he left.

We followed him to this dump of a place and hid while we saw Gordon fight a vamp. We stepped in when he was about to get his head sawed off.

Sam and I pulled on Gordon's feet while Dean fought the vampire. In the end the vamp fell next to the saw and Dean pinned him with a sharp pipe. Sam made me face him so I wouldn't see the guys head be sawed off by Dean. I turned back around when I heard the saw shut off and Dean's face was covered in the vampire's blood.

"So I guess I have to buy you that drink." Gordon said.

We drove silently to the bar we were at earlier and sat at a table. Gordon bought a shot for him and Dean while we got a beer.

"Dean," Gordon said after they drank the shot, "You gave that big ass fang one hell of a haircut."

"Yep," Dean replied, "You all right Sammy?"

"Yeah fine." Sam responded.

"Lighten up little Sammy." Gordon said.

"Only Dean calls me Sammy." Sam said coldly.

"Sorry. No offense meant. Just celebrating a little job well done." Gordon said.

"Right. Well, um, I don't find the idea of decapitations a fun time I guess." Sam replied.

"Oh, come on man. It's not like it was human. You got to have more fun." He said.

"See." Dean said "I've been trying to tell him that. you could learn a thing or two from this guy."

"Yeah, I bet I could." Sam said, "Look I'm not gonna bring you guys down, I'm just going to go back to the motel. Ally, you coming?"

I nodded and stood up. We started walking when Dean called for Sam

"Sammy, remind me to beat that buzzkill out of you later." He said before tossing him the keys to the Impala.

"You okay?" Sam asked as he started the car.

I nodded.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked before he pulled out of the parking lot.

"I-I'm worried that it Gordon finds out that I'm a witch, that-that I will get the same treatment as the vampire Dean killed." I said.

"Ally. I'm not gonna let him touch you. Okay?" Sam said grabbing onto my hand.

I looked at him and nodded. He smiled and released my hand. When we got to our room Sam layed his jacket over the chair and put the keys in the holder that was shaped like a cactus.

"I'm gonna call Ellen. See what I can find about Gordon." He told me.

"Good idea. I'll be in the bathroom." I said grabbing my duffel bag full of my clothes and weapons before heading toward the bathroom door.

I cam out a few minutes later after brushing my teeth, changing into an oversized Bon Jovi t-shirt and putting my blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Thanks Ellen." Sam said as he hung up.

"What did she say?" I asked.

He turned to face me and his mouth hung open.

"Sam!" I yelled.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What. Did. Ellen. Say." I asked again.

"Um, we shouldn't be working with him." He answered.

"Why?" I asked grabbing a blanket off of the chair.

"Apparently he's dangerous to everyone and everything around him."

"Shocker there." I replied.

"Yeah. I'm going to go get a soda from outside, want one?" He asked.

"No thanks, be careful." I said.

"Alright." He said before leaving the room.

I sighed as I picked at the hem of my t-shirt. It used to be my older brother's before he died. I stood up and went to grab a gun from my duffel bag and put it under my pillow. You could never be too careful. I was about to lay down when I heard the closet door open.

"Hello?" I asked grabbing the gun from under the pillow.

Before I was able to take another step a man grabbed my gun and threw it to the floor. He grabbed my ponytail while another guy hit my head really hard. And that's when I blacked out.

I woke up when a woman with dark hair pulled a bag off of my head. I looked around and saw Sam tied up, too.

The man from the bar came up and pulled Sam's bag off and showed him his fangs.

"Eli, step back." The woman said.

"Ally are you okay?" Sam asked.

I nodded, "And you?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"My name Lenore." The woman said. "We just need to talk."

"Talk. Oh yeah. I might have a tough time paying attention to much besides Eli's teeth." Sam said.

"He won't hurt you either. You have my word." Lenore said.

"Your word. That's great. No offense lady, but you're not the first vampire I've met." Sam said.

"We're not like the others." Lenore responded. "We don't kill humans and we don't drink their blood."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Sam asked.

"Notice you two are still alive." Eli said.

"Okay, correct me if I'm wrong here, but shouldn't you have starved to death?" Sam asked.

"We have our ways." Lenore said.

"The cattle blood." I said.

"Oh look, we have a smart one." Eli said grabbing my chin and forcing me to look up at him. "Oh, a witch, too."

"Don't touch her." Sam yelled.

Eli let go of me and went back to the corner.

"Why the cattle blood?" Sam asked after a few moments in silence.

"No deaths, missing locals. No reason for people like you to hunt people like us. And we blend in." Lenore said.

"Our kind is practically extinct. It turns out we weren't as high up the food chain as we imagined." Lenore said.

"Why are we explaining ourselves to these killers?" Eli exclaimed.

"Eli." Lenore warned.

"We choke on cows blood so they don't have to suffer. Tonight, they murdered Conrad, and they celebrated." Eli said,

'Eli, that's enough." Lenore said.

"Yeah, Eli, that's enough." Sam said.

"What's done is done. We're leaving this town tonight." Lenore told us.

"Then why did you bring us here? Why are you even talking to us?" Sam asked.

"Believe me, I'd rather not." Lenore said, "But I know your kind. Once you have the scent you'll keep tracking us down. It doesn't matter where we go. Hunters will find us."

"So you're asking us not to follow you?" I asked.

"We aren't hurting anyone. We have the right to live." Lenore said.

"Right. so you keep saying, but give me one good reason to believe you." Sam said.

"Fine," She said leaning towards Sam, "You want to know what I'm going to do? I'm going to let you go."

"Take them back. Not a mark on them." Lenore said.

They put the bags over us again and started walking us out. They put on in the back seat of a car and started driving. When we walked back inside the room I saw Gordon and Dean sitting at the table with a map.

"Where've you guys been?" Dean asked looking down at my legs.

I realized I went out in nothing but a shirt and panties.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Sam asked.

"You mind chilling out for a few minutes?" Dean asked Gordon.

"Not at all." Gordon said.

Sam, Dean and I walked out side,

"Dean, maybe we need to rethink this hunt." Sam said.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "Where were you two?"

Sam sighed, "In the nest."

"You found it?" Dean asked.

"They found us." I said.

"How did you get out? How many did you kill?"

"None." Sam said.

"Well, Sam, they didn't just let you guys go."

"That's exactly what they did."

"Alright, well, where is it?"

"I don't know, they blindfolded us." Sam replied.

"Come on Sammy, you got to know something."

"We went over the bridge outside of town but we shouldn't go after them." I said.

"Why not?"

"They're not like other vampires. I don't think they're killing people."

"You're joking." Dean replied.

Sam didn't answer.

"Then how do they stay alive... or undead?" Dean asked.

"Cattle mutalations." I said. "They said they live off of animal blood."

"And you believe them?"

"Look at me Dean," Sam said, "They didn't put a scratch on me."

"I don't know why they let you go, or nor do I care. We find them and we waste them." Dean said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"What part of vampires don't you understand, Sam? If it's supernatural, we kill it. That's our job." Dean said.

"You didn't kill me." I said, "What's the difference between me and them?"

"That's different. You're one of the good ones." Dean said.

"And so are they!" I exclaimed. "They don't hurt people. Why can't we leave them alone?"

"Gordon has been on this for a year. He knows." Dean said.

"Gordon? Are you really taking his word?" Sam asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Dean asked.

"Ellen says he's bad news." Sam replied.

"You called Ellen?" Dean asked. "And we're supposed to listen to her? We barely know her, Sam. I'm going with Gordon."

"Right, cause Gordon is such an old friend." Sam said sarcastically. "You don't think I can see what this is?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"He's a substitute for dad, isn't he? A poor one." Sam said,

"Shut up, Sam." Dean said.

"He's not even close Dean. Not on his best day." Sam said, "You slap on this fake smile and I can see right through it. Cause I know how you feel Dean. Dad's dead. And he left a hole so bad that you can't take it. But you can't fill that hole up with whoever you want, Dean. It's an insult to his memory."

"Okay." Dean said before he punched Sam in the face.

"You can hit me all you want. It won't change anything." Sam said once he recovered.

"I'm going to that nest," Dean said, "You don't want to tell me, Fine. I'll find it myself."

We walked back into the room and surprise, surprise. Gordon's gone.

"Do you think he went after them?" Sam asked.

"Probably." Dean responded.

"Dean, we have to stop him." Sam said.

"Really? Cause I say we lend a hand." Dean said,

"Just give me a benefit of the doubt, would you? You owe me that." Said Sam.

"Yeah, we'll see." Dean answered, "I'll drive give me the keys."

Sam went to grab the keys where he put them before we were attacked, but they were gone. We went into the car, after I put on some pants, and Dean hot wired it.

"I can't believe this. I just fixed her up, too." Dean said before the car started. "Okay, the bridge, is that all you got?"

"The bridge was 4 1/2 minutes from their farm." Sam said.

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"I counted." Sam replied. "Took a left out of the farm, then turned right onto a dirt road. Follow that for two minutes slightly uphill. Then took another right and we hit the bridge."

"You're good." Dean said. "You're a monster pain in the ass, but you're good."

We drove silently until we reached a house with the porch lights on.

"This is it." Sam said as we got out.

We went into the house and into the kitchen to see Lenore all bloody and Gordon with a knife and a jar of dead man's blood.

"Sam, Dean, Ally, come on in." Gordon said walking toward us.

"Gordon, what's going on?" Dean asked.

"Just poisoning Lenore here with dead man's blood." Gordon replied casually. "She's gonna tell us where her friends are, aren't you sweetheart? Want to help?"

"Look, Gordon-" Dean started

"Grab a knife." He said, "I was just gonna start on the fingers."

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, hey. Let's just chill out, okay?" Dean said.

"I'm completely chill." He responded.

"Gordon, put down the knife." I said.

"A witch doesn't tell me what to do." Gordon said pointing the the knife at.

I gasped and Sam dragged me behind him.

"Gordon, put. It. Down." Sam said.

"It looks like it's Sam here who needs to chill." Gordon said.

"Just step away from her alright?" Sam said.

Gordon looked at Lenore and then back at us.

"You're right." He said putting the knife down, "I'm wasting my time here. This bitch will never talk."

He pulled out a machete. "Might as well put her out of her own misery. I just sharpened it so it's completely humane."

"Gordon, I'm letting her go." Sam said stepping up to him.

"You're not doing a damn thing." He said putting the knife to Sam's chest.

"Hey, hey, hey. Gordon, let's talk about this." Dean said.

"What's there to talk about? Like I said Dean, no shades of gray."

"Yeah. I hear you. And I know how you feel." Dean responded.

"Do you?" Gordon questioned.

"The vampire that killed your sister deserved to die but-" Dean started.

"Killed my sister." Gordon chuckled, "That thing didn't kill my sister. It turned her. So I hunted her down, too. And I killed her myself."

"You did what?" I asked.

"The thing wasn't my sister anymore, it wasn't human. I didn't blink. And neither would you." Gordon said.

"So you knew all along then. You knew the vampires weren't killing anyone. You knew about the cattle, and you just didn't care." Sam said.

"Care about what?" Gordon questioned, "A nest of vamps suddenly acting nice? Taking a little time out from sucking people dry and we're supposed to buy that? Trust me. It doesn't change what they are. And I can prove it."

Gordon walked past Sam and grabbed me.

"Let go of me you freak!" I yelled.

"Gordon let her go!" Sam yelled.

"Gordon stop." Dean said.

He smiled and made a cut on my arm.

"Don't worry, I'm just making a point." He said before my blood dropped onto Lenore's cheek and her fangs grew out and she was hissing.

"Hey!" Sam yelled.

"Think she's so different? Still want to save her? Look at her. They're all the same, evil, bloodthirsty," Gordon said.

Lenore's fangs contracted, "No." She kept on chanting.

"You hear her Gordon?" I said.

He pulled the knife away from my neck and Sam pulled me back.

"We're done here." Sam said.

I put my hand onto my cut and started chanting silently in latin. A couple seconds later my cut was gone.

"Sam get them out of here." Dean said.

"Right." Sam said before picking up Lenore and we left the house.

"Do you think you can heal her cuts?" Sam asked when we got outside.

"Yeah." I said putting my hand over the cuts on her arm I whispered in latin. When I lifted my hands they were gone. I repeated the process until the last cut was gone.

I was worn out. I usually don't do that much magic at once. I stood up shakily and balanced myself on the truck door.

"You alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

Once Lenore's friends were here, Sam and I went back inside. We saw Gordon tied to a chair.

"Did we miss anything?" Sam asked.

"Not much." Dean replied. "Did Lenore and her friends get out alright?"

"Yeah. _All _of them did." I responded.

"Then I guess our work here is done." Dean said. "How you doing Gordie?Got to tinkle yet? Get comfy. We'll call someone in two or three days to untie you."

"Ready to go?" Sam asked.

"Not yet." Dean said, "I guess this is goodbye, it's been real."

The Dean punched him in the chin and Gordon fell over.

"Okay, I'm good now." Dean said.

When we got near the car Dean stopped.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Clock me one." Dean said.

"What?"

"I won't even hit you back."

"No."

"Come on let's go. You get a freebie."

"You look like you just went five rounds with a cement block Dean. I'm not gonna hit you." Sam said.

"I wish we never took this job. It jacked everything up." Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

I decided this was a family moment so I went into the back seat. I sat there dozing off and was asleep for the rest of the drive.

* * *

**Reviews please**


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Sam, this is so stupid." Dean said as he drove.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Going to visit mom's grave? She doesn't even have a grave." Dean replied. "There was no body left after the fire."

"She has a headstone." Sam said.

"Yeah, put up by our uncle, a man we never met." Dean said. "So you want to pay your respects to a slab of granite put up by a stranger."

"Dean, that's not the point." Sam responded.

"Enlighten me, Sam." Dean said.

"It's not about the body or the casket, it's about her memory." Sam answered, "And after dad it just feels like the right thing to do."

"It's irrational is what it is." Dean mumbled.

"Can you guys stop fighting?" I asked.

"Well, good afternoon sleeping beauty." Dean said.

"Yeah, you slept for a long time." Sam said looking at me.

"That's what happens when you use too much magic." I said.

"How about we stop by the Roadhouse instead." Dean asked. "We haven't heard of the demon lately. We should be hunting that son of a bitch down."

"That's great. You should. Just drop me off and I'll hitch a ride and I'll meet you there tomorrow." Sam answered.

"Right." Dean scoffed. "Stuck with those people making awkward small talk until you show up. No, thanks."

When we got to the cemetary I wondered off and found a dead tree. I walk over to it and put my hand on it and sigh. Then something, like, shocked my hand or something. I stepped back and looked around me. It was a perfect circle of dead grass. I looked at the flowers below the temporary grave marker and they were dead, too.

"Sam, Dean. Come here." I called out.

"What- oh." Dean said coming next to me.

"This is not normal." I commented.

"I'll get the cemetary man." Dean said walking off.

A few minutes later Dean came back with a man in a suit and then gave Dean a card then walked off.

"Angela Mason. She was a local college student. Her funeral was three days ago." Dean said coming up to Sam and I.

"And?" Sam asked.

"And you saw her grave. Everything dead around it in a perfect circle." I said to Sam, "Don't you think that's a little weird?"

"Maybe the grounds keeper went overboard with the pesticide." Sam responded.

"No I asked him. No pesticide, no chemicals. Nobody can explain it." Dean said.

"Okay, so what are you thinking?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean answered. "Unholy ground?"

"I think black magic." I said.

"Why would you thing that?" Sam asked.

"I touched the tree and it shocked me. Like a little zap." I said.

Sam kept a straight face and kept on walking.

"Don't get too excited, you might pull something." Dean said

"It's just stumbling onto a hunt. Here of all places?" Sams said.

"So?" Dean asked.

"So are you sure this is about a hunt or something else?" Sam asked.

"Here we go again." I said getting in the back seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked when they got into the car.

"The college. The girl's dad works there." Dean answered.

I nodded as he started the car. When we got to the school we went up to room 219 and knocked. And an older man opened the door.

"Dr. Mason?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Mr. Mason replied.

"I'm Ally, and this is Sam and Dean. We were friends of Angela's." I said.

"We wanted to offer our condolences." Sam said.

"Please come in." He said.

Mr. Mason handed us a scrapbook of Angela and him.

"She was beautiful." Sam commented.

"Yes, she was." Mr. Mason replied.

"This is an unusual book." Dean said closing it.

He showed us the cover and it had a strange language on it.

"It's ancient greek." Mr. Mason told Dean. "I teach a course."

"A car accident. That's horrible." I said.

"She was only a mile away from home when..." Mr. Mason didn't finish.

"It's got to be hard, losing someone like that. It's like they're still around, almost like you can still sense their presence." Dean said, "You ever feel like that?"

"I do as a matter of fact." Mr. Manson said,

"That's perfectly normal Dr. Mason." Sam said looking at Dean. "Especially with what you're going through."

"You know I still phone her." Mr. Mason told us. "And the phone's ringing before that I remember that uh, she's gone. Family's important, you know. Angie was the most important thing in my life. And now I'm just lost without her."

"We're very sorry." I said.

**Motel Room.**

We left soon after and got a motel room.

"I'm telling you there's something, but we just haven't found it." Dean said looking through Johnny's journal.

"Dean, so far you two got a dead patch of grass and a shock from a tree." Sam said.

"Well something turned that grave into unholy ground." Dean responded.

"There's no reason for it to be unholy ground." Sam said. "Angela was a nice girl who died in a car crash. That's not exactly vengeful-spirit material. You heard her father."

"Maybe daddy doesn't know everything there is to know about his little angel, huh?" Dean replied.

"You know what?" Sam asked "We should have never bothered that poor man, we shouldn't even be here anymore."

"So what Sam?" Dean asked. "We just bail without figuring out what's going on?"

"I think I know what's going on here." Sam replied. "It's the only reason I went along with you this far."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"It's got to do with mom's grave." Sam answered.

Dean scoffed, "That's got nothing to do with it."

"You wouldn't step within a hundred yards of it." Sam replied. "Look, maybe you're imagining a hunt when there isn't one-"

"I think there's a hunt." I interpreted.

"You know what." Dean said, "I don't need this crap." Dean said grabbing the car keys.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to get a drink. Alone." He said before leaving.

"Do you really think there's a hunt?" Sam asked as I sat down on the bed and turned on the t.v.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"The grass was dead, in a perfect circle. The flowers were also dead, and so was the tree. It may not be unholy ground, but I think it's something." I said.

I got up and grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom. I came back out dressed in the same night clothes except the t-shirt was ACDC.

"Night." I said before pulling the covers up to my shoulder and falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up to Dean closing the door.

"Where the hell were you" Sam asked.

"Just working an imaginary case." Dean replied.

"Yeah. And?" Sam asked.

"You were right. I didn't find much." Dean answered. "Except that Angela's boyfriend killed himself last night. You know, slit his own throat. But that's normal. Let's see what else? He kept on seeing Angela everywhere before he died. But, you know, I'm just transferring my own feelings "

"Okay, I get it. Maybe there is something going on here. I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Maybe?" Dean questioned. "Sam, I know how to do my own job, despite what you think."

"We should check out the guy's apartment." Sam said.

"I just came from there." Dean responded. "A pile of dead plants just like the cemetary. Hell, a dead goldfish, too."

"So unholy ground?" Sam asked.

"Maybe." Dean responded, "I'm still not getting that powerful vengeful spirit vibe from Angela."

"I've been reading this though." He said grabbing a leather bound book.

"You stole her diary?" I asked.

"Yeah, Ally." Dean replied, "And if you ask me the girl's a little too nice."

"So what do you want to do?" Sam asked.

'"Keep digging. Talk to some of her friends." Dean answered.

"Get any names?" I asked.

"You kidding me?" He asked, "I have her bestest friend in the whole wide world."

Once I got dressed and we ate breakfast we went out to one of Angela's friends, Neal . We told him we were grief counselors.

"I didn't realize the college employed grief councilors." He said.

"Oh yeah." Dean responded, "You talk, we listen, and maybe throw in a little therapeutic collage, whatever jump starts the healing."

"Well, I think I'm okay," Neal said, "Thanks."

"Well, you heard what happened to Matt Harrison, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did." He replied.

"Well, we wanted to make sure _you _were alright." Sam said. "Grief can make people do crazy things."

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened to him, I really am. But if Matt killed himself it wasn't because of grief." Neal replied.

"No?" Dean asked, "Then why?"

"It was because of guilt."Neal replied. "Angie's death was Matt's fault and he knew it."

"How was Matt responsible?" Sam asked,

"She loved him, but that night of the accident she walked in on him with another girl. She was really torn up, that's why she crashed." He said.

"Look, I got to get ready for work, so really, I'm okay."Neal said before going inside.

"Well that vengeful spirit theory is really starting to make sense." Dean said as we walked to the Impala.

"So if Angela got her revenge on Matt, do you think it's over?" I asked.

"Well there's only one way to be sure." Dean said before we got in the car.

"Yeah?" Sam asked. "What's that?"

"Burn the bones." Dean replied.

"Burn the bones?" Sam asked, "Are you high? Angela died last week."

"So?" Dean asked.

"So there isn't gonna be bones, there's gonna be a rotting body in the coffin."

"Since when are you afraid to get a little dirty?" Dean asked.

Dean turned on the engine and we drove to the cemetary. Once we got there Sam and Dean grabbed a shovel and I grabbed the flashlight, since they're only two shovels.

"We are so going to buy another shovel." Dean said as they dug and I shined the flashlight in the hole.

They were done and they put their shovels onto the ground.

"ladies first." Dean said looking at me.

I smirked and jumped into the grave.

"Hold that." I told Dean as I handed him the flashlight.

I grabbed the handle and opened the coffin.

"No way." I said as we looked. There wasn't a body in there.

"They buried the body four days ago." Dean said.

"I don't get it." Sam said.

"Look." I said when I flashed the light onto the pillow in the coffin.

"What is that?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure." Sam said.

"I've seen these symbols before." Dean said. "Dr. Mason."

We got out and ran to the Impala. Dean turned the car on and we drove back to the motel. Dean copied the symbols and we went to the it was about 7 in the morning we drove to the professor's place.

"Dean, take it easy, okay?" Sam said after Dean knocked on the door hard.

"You're Angie's friends."Mr. Mason said when he opened the door.

"Dr. Mason-" I started.

"We need to talk." Dean interrupted.

"Well, come in." Mr. Mason said.

We went into the living room and I sat down next to Mr. Mason, Sam sat on a chair and Dean stood in the door way.

"This has to do with Angela." I told Mr. Mason.

"You teach Ancient Greek." Dean said pulling out the piece of paper, " Tell me, what are these?"

"I don't understand." Mr. Mason said taking the paper. "You said this has to do something with Angela."

"It does." Dean replied. "Please just, humor me."

"They're part of an Ancient Greek divination ritual." Mr. Mason said,

"Use for necromancy, right?" Dean asked.

"That's right." Mr. Manson said.

"You see, before we came over here, we stopped by the library to do a little homework ourselves." Dean said.

"Apparently rituals like these are used to communicate with the dead." I said.

"Even bringing corpses back to life, full on zombie-action." Dean finished.

"Yeah, according to the legends." He said, "Now, what is all about?"

"I think you know." Dean replied.

"Dean." Sam warned.

"Look, I get it. " Dean said, "There are people I would give anything to see again, but what gives you the right?"

"Dean." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Mason asked.

"What's dead should stay dead." Dean exclaimed.

"What?" He asked.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled.

"What you brought back isn't your daughter anymore. These things are vicious and violent. They're so nasty that they rot the ground around them. I mean come on! Haven't you seen 'Pet Cemetary'?" Dean yelled.

"You're insane." Mr. Mason stated before he walked to the phone.

"Where is she?" Dean asked.

"Get out of my house." He said.

"I know you're hiding her somewhere." Dean said putting the phone down. "Where is she."

"Dean, stop it!" I yelled pulling him away from Mr. Mason.

"Dean, look. Beautiful, living plants." Sam said, "We're leaving."

"I'm calling the police." Mr. Mason said.

"Let's go." Dean said before we walked out the front door.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Sam asked.

"Back off." Dean responded.

"That man is innocent, he didn't deserve that." Sam said.

"Okay, so she's not here. Maybe he's hiding her somewhere else." Dean said

"Stop it. Okay? That's enough." Sam said.

"Sam I know what I;m doing." Dean said.

"No, Dean, you're not." Sam exclaimed. "I don't scare easily but you're scaring the crap out of me

"Don't be overdramatic, Sam." Dean relied.

"You're lucky this turned out to be a real case. Because if it wasn't you would've found something else to kill." Sam said. "You're on edge, erratic, except for when you're hunting. Cause then you're down right scary. You're tailspinning, Dean, and you refuse to talk about it, and you won't let me help you."

"I can take care of myself, thanks." Dean said.

"No you can't!" Sam yelled, "And you're the only one who thinks you should have to. YOu don't have to handle this on your own. No one can."

"Man, if you bring dad's death up one more time-" Dean started.

"Dean, please. It's killing you." Sam said. "We've already lost dad. We lost mom. I've lost Jessica. And now I'm gonna lose you, too?"

"We better go before the cops come." Dean said changing the subject. "Look I hear you okay? I'm being an ass and I'm sorry. But right now we go a frickin zombie running around and we need to figure out how to kill it."

Sam chuckled.

"Right?" Dean asked.

"Our lives our weird, man." Sam commented.

"You're telling me." Dean replied. "Come on."

We got into the car and left to the motel.

"So how do we kill her?" I asked.

"Can't we wast her with a head shot?" Dean asked as he paced around the room.

"Dude, you've been watching way to many Romero flicks." Sam replied.

"you're telling me there's no lore on how to smoke them?" Dean asked Sam.

"No, Dean, I'm telling you there's way too much. There's 100 different legends on the walking dead, but they all have different methods on killing them." Sam replied. "Some say setting them on fire, others say feeding their hearts to wild dogs, that's my personal favorite. But who know's which one's real and which are legends."

"Can't we just cut their head off like vamps?" I asked.

"That's one of the methods." Sam responded.

"Do they all have something in common?" Dean asked.

"No, but a few said silver might work." Sam replied.

"Silver's a start." I commented.

"But how are we gonna find Angela?" Sam asked.

"We got to figure out who brought her back." Dean answered.

"It might not be her dad, but it might be that guy, Neal." Dean said.

"Neal? How did you come up with that?" Sam asked.

"Well you got your journal I got mine." Dean said. "Neal, is a real shoulder to cry on, he so understands what I'm going through with Matt.' There's more where that came from."

"He got friendzoned so hard." I commented.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he brought her back from the dead." Sam said skeptically.

"Did I mention he's Dr. Mason's T.A. Has all the access to the same books." Dean replied.

"Alright, let's go check it out." I said standing up.

We drove to Neal's house when it got dark and unlocked the door.

"Hello?" Dean called when we got inside. "Neal! It's your grief councilors. We've come to hug."

When we didn't get a reply Dean took out a pistol.

"Silver bullets?" I asked.

"Yeah. Enough for her to rattle like a chang purse" Dean replied.

We went into the living room and Sam pointed at the dead plants. We then passed by a room with a lock on the outside.

"Unless that's where he keeps his porn." Dean commented.

Sam unlocked the door and we walked downstairs. There was a messy bed and dead plants.

"Sure looks like a zombie pen to me." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "An empty one."

"You think Angela went after someone?" I asked.

Dean walked over to the vent opening and opened it.

"No, I think she went out to rent 'Beaches'." Dean said.

"Look, smartass." Sam said, "She might kill someone. We've got to find her."

"Yeah." Dean responded. "All right, she clipped Matt because he cheated on her right?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"So who did he cheat on her with?" Sam asked.

"It seemed that Angela's roommate was broken up over Matt's death. I mean, like, really broken up." Dean said.

"Alright so let's go." I said running upstairs with Sam and Dean behind me.

Dean drove to Angela's old apartment and we heard screaming. We ran inside to find Angela gripping her roommate's hair, holding up scissors. Dean grabbed his gun and shot her twice in the back. Angela turned around and Dean shot her again in the chest and Angela ran out the window with Dean following.

Sam ran up to the girl and held her.

"I got you. I got you." He said.

Then Dean came back in.

"Damn, that dead chick can run." He said.

"What now?" Sam asked.

"I say we go have a chat with Neal." I said.

After we made sure Lindsey was okay we got into the car and left for Neal's.

"So the silver bullets did something, right?" Sam asked.

"Something, but not enough. What else do you got?" Dean replied.

"Beside silver we got, nailing the undead back into their grave beds." Sam said, "It's mentioned a few times, it's probably where the lore vamp staking came from."

"Their grave beds?" I asked, "You serious?"

"Yeah." Sam responded.

"How the hell are we gonna get Angela back to the cemetary?" Dean asked.

Sam didn't answer as we drove to Neal's work.

"What are you guys doing here?" Neal asked as we came in.

"You know I've heard of some pretty desperate things people do to get laid. But you... you take the cake." Dean said.

"Okay, who are you guys?" Neal asked.

"You might want to ask Angela that question." Dean responded.

"What?"

"We know what you did. The ritual... everything." Sam said.

Neal scoffed. "You;re crazy."

"You're girlfriends past her expiration date and _we're _crazy?" Dean asked. "When someone's gone they should stay gone. You don't mess with that kind of stuff."

"Angela killed Matt. She tried to kill Lindsay tonight." I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Neal answered.

Dean went around the desk and grabbed Neal by the shirt.

"No more crap, Neal. This blood is on you're hands. Now we can make this right, but you got to tell us where she is." Dean said.

"My house." Neal confessed, "She's at my house."

Dean let him go.

"You sure about that?" I asked noticing the dead plants in the window.

Neal pointed his head at the door.

"Listen, it doesn't matter where she is. There's only one way to stop her, performing another ritual over her grave." Dean said loudly. "To reverse the one you did. We're gonna need some black roots, scar weed and some candles. It's very complicated, but that's why we have a witch here. It'll get the job done. She'll be dead in a couple of hours, you should come with us. I'm serious Neal. Leave with us. Right now."

"No." Neal responded, "No."

"Listen to me." Dean said, "Get out of here as soon as you can. But most of all, be cool. No sudden movements, don't make her mad."

"Let's go." Dean said to us as we left.

"I don't actually know the ritual." I said, "If I would've known there was a ritual to bring back the dead I would've told you."

" I know." Dean said, "I just said that so we can get her back to the cemetary."

Once we got to the cemetary, Dean took out white candles, black root, and scar weed from the trunk. Then we walked over to the grave and set it up to look like a ritual.

"You really think this is gonna work?" Sam asked.

"No not really?" Dean answered. "But it was the only thing I could come up with."

We heard some branches breaking and Dean nodded at Sam.

"Be careful." I whispered before Sam walked of with a gun.

A few seconds later I heard a Sam running out of the trees with Angela catching up fast behind him. She tackled him to the ground and Dean came up behind and shot her until she fell into her coffin. I grabbed the long silver stake and jumped into the grave.

"Wait, don't!" She yelled before I stabbed it into her stomach before she fell limp.

I watched her for a few seconds before letting go, getting out and closing the coffin.

We spent the rest of the night putting the dirt back in. We finished when the sun started to come up.

"Rest in peace." Sam said.

"And for good, okay?" Dean asked.

Sam and Dean grabbed their jackets and we started walking toward the Impala.

"You know the fake ritual thing was a good idea." Sam said.

"Thanks." Dean replied.

"But did you have to use me as bait?" Sam asked.

"I figured you were more her type you know?" Dean said, "She had pretty crappy taste in guys."

"I think she broke my hand." Sam said.

"You're just too fragile." Dean said.

Dean stopped walking and looked at his mom's grave.

"You want to stay for a while?" Sam asked.

"No." Dean said before he walked to the car, put the shovel in the trunk and sat in the driver's seat.

"Let me see you're hand." I said once Sam put the shovel away.

"You think you can heal it?" Sam asked.

"Possibly, I'm not so sure." I said as I grabbed onto it.

I concentrated and started speaking in latin. I pulled back once my head was shot in pain.

"Nope." I said grabbing my head.

"You'll get it at some point?" Sam smiled at me before closing the trunk.

I smiled back and we got back into the Impala. After driving for a while Dean pulled over and got out of the car.

"Stay here." Sam told me before getting out.

I sighed and just watched them lean on the hood of the car and talk.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

We were driving and we stopped because Sam had to use the bathroom. Dean and I waited in the car.

"How long does it take to tinkle." Dean said before getting out of the driver's seat and opening the bathroom door of the seven eleven gas station.

Dean grabbed Sam and they hurried to the car.

"Go to the Roadhouse." Sam said as they got into the car.

"I don't know man let's think about this." Dean said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"What's there to think about?" Sam asked as he turned off the radio

"I just don't know if going to the Roadhouse is the smartest idea." Dean replied.

"Dean it's another premonition, I know it." Sam said. "This is gonna happen and Ash can tell us where. Plus it could have a connection with the demon. My visions always do."

"What premonition?" I asked. "Visions?"

"That's my point. There's gonna be hunters there. I don't know if going in there and announcing that you're some supernatural freak with a demonic connection is the best thing okay?" Dean responded.

"So I'm a freak now?" Sam asked.

"You've always been a freak." Dean answered.

In a hour we arrived at the Roadhouse. We walked in and Sam grabbed my hand. I was confused until I saw all the hunters looking at us.

"Just can't stay away, huh." Jo said.

"Yeah looks like, how you doin Jo?" Dean answered.

"Where's Ash?" Sam cut in pulling us next to Dean.

"In his back room." Jo answered.

"Great." Sam replied,

"Come on." He said to me before pulling us across the room to Ash's room.

We came to a door with a sign that say 'Dr. Badass is in.'

"Ash?" Sam asked as he knocked on the door. "Hey Ash!"

Then Dean came and knocked on the door, "Hey, Dr. Badass."

"Sam, Ally, Dean." Ash said as he opened the door.

I closed my eyes to see that he had no clothes on.

"Ash, we need your help." Sam said.

"Hell, then, I guess I need my pants." Ash said.

"That would be nice." I commented.

We walked over to a table and Sam started drawing on a piece of paper.

"I need you to find where this town is." Sam said when Ash came over with his computer, and pants.

"Found a match." Ash said a few seconds later. "It's a logo for the Blue Ridge bus lines. Guthrie, Oklahoma."

"Do me a favor." Sam said. "Check Guthrie for any demonic signs or omens or anything like that."

"You think the demon is there?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. Maybe." Sam answered.

"Yeah? Why is that?" Ash asked.

"Just check it all right?" Dean said.

"No sir. Nothing. No demon." Ash said after pressing a few buttons.

"Alright search something else for me," Sam said, "Search Guthrie for a house fire, in 1983. The fire would start in the baby's nursery, the night of the baby's 6 month birthday."

Ash, Jo and I stared at Sam.

"Now that is just weird, man." Ash said, "Why the hell would I be looking for that?"

Sam handed him a beer.

"Because there's a PBR in it for you." Sam said.

"Give me fifteen minutes." Ash said.

I sat with Ash and Sam and Dean went to go grab a drink.

"Got it." Ash said, "Here you go."

He printed out a piece of paper and handed it to Sam.

"Thanks Ash." I said as we stood up and grabbed Dean.

"Dean, we got a match. Let's go." Sam said.

"See you later Jo." Dean said as he stood up.

We left and started driving toward Guthrie, Oklahoma. In the car Dean started singing R.E.O.

"You're kidding, right?" Sam asked.

"I heard the song somewhere, I can't get it out of my head. I don't know man what do you got?" Dean replied.

"Andrew Gallagher. Born in '83, like me. Lost his mother in a nursery fire, like me." Sam answered

"You think the demon did it?" I asked.

"Yeah, looks like it." Sam said,

"How did you know to look for this guy?" Dean asked.

"Every premonition I've had, if they're not about the demon, they're about the kids the demon has visited." Sam responded. "Like Max Miller, remember him?"

"But Max Miller was a little physco." Dean answered

"Yeah, point is I was having visions about him, and the same thing is happening now." Sam said, "And now it could be happening all over again with this Gallagher guy."

"How do we find him?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam said, "No current address, no current employment. Still owes money on all of his bills. Phone, credit, utilities."

"There's a work address from a year ago, W-2." Sam said.

"There's a start." Dean said.

"Will anyone tell me what's going on?" I asked.

Sam sighed. "When I was six months old my mom died in a nursery fire from the demon we;re after."

"I knew that." I replied.

"Well the demon was after psychic kids like me." Sam said.

"I didn't know that."

"I have these visions of the demon, or kids that are like me. We met a guy, Max Miller, and he was telepathic."

"What happened to him?" I asked him.

"He killed himself." Dean answered.

"Oh." I responded.

We were silent for the rest of the trip. About seven in the morning we arrived in Guthrie. We stopped at the diner where Andy used to work at.

"You won't find anything on Andy, they never do." The waitress said when Dean asked her about Andy.

"They?" Sam asked.

"You're debt collectors right?" She asked. "Once in a while they come by. I don't know what Andy says to them, but they never come back."

"Actually we're lawyers." Dean said. "Representing his great aunt Lita. She passed, god bless her soul, but she left Andy with the estate."

"Yeah" Sam said, "So are you a friend of his?"

"I used to be, yeah." She said, "I don't see much of Andy anymore."

"Andy?" A man asked., "Andy kicks ass."

He sat down at the extra chair.

"Is that right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." He answered, "Andy can get you into anything. He even got me back stage at Areosmith once. It was beautiful, bro."

"Uh huh. How about busting a table or two, Webber?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, you bet boss." Webber said before leaving.

"If you want to find him, look on Orchard street." She said. "Just look for a van with a barbarian queen painted on the side."

"Barbarian queen?" I asked.

"She's riding a polar bear. It's kind of hard to miss." She said.

We payed for our coffee and headed toward Orchard street. We sat in the car and stared at the van.

"I'm sorry, but I'm starting to like this dude. That van is sweet." Dean said.

He turned to look at Sam.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked seeing the look on his face.

"Nothing." Sam replied.

"Sam it looks like your chewing on a lemon." Dean said.

"Andy is the second guy we've found like this, Dean. Demon came to them when they were kids, now they're killing people." Sam said.

"We don't know what Andrew Gallagher is. He could be innocent." Dean said.

"My visions haven't been wrong yet." Sam exclaimed.

"What's your point?" Dean asked.

"My point is that I'm one of them." Sam said.

"No you're not." Dean and I said at the same time.

"The demon said he had plans for me. Children like me." Sam said.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"Maybe this is his plan. Maybe we're a bunch of psychic freaks." Sam said. "Maybe we're all suppose to be-"

"Killers?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"So the demon wants you out there, killing people with you're minds?" Dean asked. "You're not a murder, Sam. You don't have it in your bones."

"No?" Sam asked. "Last time I checked I killed lot's of things."

"Those things were asking for it." Dean said, "There's a difference."

"Got him." I said looking out the windshield.

Andy was walking in what looked like pjs. He walked up to a man and took his coffee then walked down the street to talk to an older African American man.

"That's him. The older guy, he's the shooter." Sam said.

"Okay, you and Ally take him and I'll follow Andy." Dean said.

Sam and I got out of the car and started following the older man. We stopped when the man stopped to answer his phone.

"This is where my vision started." Sam whispered in my ear.

"So he goes into the hardware store, shoots the owner, then kills himself?" I asked.

"Yep." Sam answered.

We crossed the street and into the hardware store. Sam pulled the fire alarm and we walked outside. We saw Dean's car pass by, but Dean wasn't in it.

Sam took out his phone and called Dean.

"Dean, Andy has the Impala." He said into the phone.

"He what?" Sam asked.

"Sam." I said watching the man cross the street and get hit by a bus.

A few minutes later Dean came.

"We kept him out of the gun store." Sam said as they covered the man's body in a tarp.

"I thought he was okay. I thought he was past it. At least... I should've stayed with him."

We started walking toward the diner and we saw the Impala.

"Thank god." Dean said. "I'm sorry baby, I'll never leave you again. At least he left the keys in it."

"Yeah, real samaritan this guy is." Sam said.

"It looks like he can't work his mojo by twitching his nose. He uses verbal commands." Dean said.

"The Doctor just go off his cellphone when he stepped in front of that bus." I said.

"Andy must have called him or something." Sam said.

"I don't know, maybe." Dean replied.

"Beg your pardon?" Sam said.

"I just don't know if he's our guy Sam." Dean said.

"Dean, you had O.J convicted before he got out of his bronco, and you have doubts about this?" Sam said.

"He doesn't seem like the stone cold killer type." Dean replied. "That's all. and O.J was guilty."

"Either way, how are we gonna track this guy down?" I asked.

"Not a problem." Dean said.

We walked over to Andy's van.

"Not exactly an unconspicuios ride. Let's have a look." Dean said before unlocking the back door and opening it.

"Oh. come on. This is awesome." Dean said.

There was a disco ball, books, and blankets, and food.

"Not exactly a killer's lair." Dean said. "No clown paintings, scissors stuck in victims photos."

"Hegel, Kant?" Sam said reading the author's of the books. "Pretty heavy reading."

"Yeah, and Moby Dick's bong." Dean said holding up a meth smoker thing.

We got back into the car and drover to a driver through. Dean got a bacon cheese burger and we drove into a shady spot.

"You know, one day I'd love to sit down and eat something that I didn't have to microwave at a minimart." Dean said throwing the wrapper on the floor in the back seat.

"What I don't get is the motive." Sam said looking through the Doctor's file. "The doctor was squeaky clean. Why would Andy waste him."

"If it is Andy." Dean said.

"Dude, enough." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"The doctor was mind controlled in front of the bus. Andy just has to have the power of mind control. You do the math." Sam replied.

" I just don't think the guy has it in him." Dean said.

"How the hell would you know? Why are you bending over backwards defending the guy?" Sam asked.

"Because you're not right about this." Dean said.

"About Andy?" Sam asked.

"Hey!" Andy yelled.

"You think I haven't seen you guys?" He asked.

"Why are you following me?" He asked.

"Well, we're lawyers, a relative of yours-" Sam started.

"Tell the truth." Andy commanded.

"That's what-"

"We hunt demons." Dean said.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Demons and spirits." Dean said. "Things your worst nightmare wouldn't touch."

"Sam's my brother. And Ally is a wi-." Dean started.

"Dean, shut up!" I yelled.

"I'm trying." He said, "Sam's psychic, like you. Not really like you, but, he thinks you're a murderer. And he thinks he's gonna be one himself, 'cause you're all part of something terrible and I hope to hell that he's wrong, but I'm starting to be scared that he's right."

"Okay, you know what?" Andy asked, "Just leave me alone."

"Okay." Dean said.

"All right?" Andy said as he left.

"Dean you idiot." I said.

"How come you weren't effected?" Dean asked me.

"I had headphones in." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I hate hearing you guys fight. Clearly it didn't work because I could still hear you." I said.

We got out of the car and we saw Sam, and it looked like he was in pain.

"Why did you kill him?" Sam asked.

"I didn't." Andy replied.

We ran over to him as Sam started lowering to the ground.

"Sam what is it?" I asked as Dean grabbed him.

"I didn't do anything to him." Andy said.

"A woman, a woman burning alive." Sam said.

"What else?" Dean asked.

"A gas station, a woman is gonna kill herself." Sam replied.

"What does he mean 'going to'?" Andy asked.

"Shut up." Dean told Andy.

"She gets triggered by a call on her cell." Sam said.

"When?" I asked.

"I don't know." Sam answered.

"As long as we keep our eyes on this son of a bitch he can't hurt her." Sam said as Dean helped him up.

"I didn't hurt anybody." Andy replied.

"Yeah, not yet." Sam said.

We turned around when a fire truck came by.

"Go." Sam said to Dean and I.

We ran to the Impala and followed the truck. When we got to the gas station we saw two fire trucks and three cop cars.

Dean then called Sam.

"Hey, it's me. She's dead, burned to a crisp. Just like you said."

"When?" Sam asked through the phone.

"Minutes before I got here. The smell hasn't even cleared." Dean answered. "What's up with your visions, man. This wasn't even a head start."

I started to get angry. We were with Andy when she died. Then who was killing everyone. Then a lights started breaking around the shop.

Dean hung up and looked at me.

"Did you just break those lightbulbs?" He asked.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Come on." He said before we got into the car and left.

"I'll call Ash." Dean said.

'Hey, Ash. I need you to find some information on a woman named Holly Beckett." Dean said.

"Okay, thanks." Dean said before hanging up.

"Victims's name was Holly Beckett. 41. Single." Dean said when we got out of the car.

"Who is she?" Sam asked Andy.

"Never heard of her." Andy said.

"I called Ash on the way over here. He came up with a little something. Holly gave birth when she was 18. Back in 1983." Dean said.

"Same day you were born, Andy." I said.

"Andy, were you adopted?" Sam asked.

"Well, yeah." He answered.

"You were?" Dean asked, "And you neglected to answer that?"

"Never really came up." Andy said, "I never knew my birth parents, and like you said, my adopted mom died when I was a baby. Do you think that Holly woman could be-"

"I don't know." Dean said, "I tried to get a copy of the birth records, but they're hard copy only. Sealed in the county's office."

"Well, screw that." Andy said. We all got into the Impala and drove to the office.

"I need to see the copies of birth records in 1983." Andy said to the man.

"Probably shouldn't let you kids in here." The man said when he led us downstairs where the files are kept.

"It will be alright. Go get a cup of coffee." Andy told him. "These aren't the droids you're looking for."

"Awesome." Dean said putting a box of files on the table.

"I got it." Sam said.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"Andy, it's true. Holly Beckett was your birth mother. Dr. Drew was her doctor, too." Sam said. "I mean, he oversaw the adoption. You have a solid connection to both of them."

"Yeah, but I didn't kill them." Andy said.

"We believe you." I said.

"Yeah." Sam said looking at me.

"But, uh, who did?" Dean asked.

"I think I got a pretty good guess." Sam said, "Holly Beckett gave birth to twins."

"I have an evil twin." Andy said.

"Holly put both you and your brother up for adoption, you went to the Gallagher family, obviously, and your brother went to the Weems family upstate." Sam said.

"Hey Andy, how you doing? Still with us?" I asked.

"Um... what was my brother's name?" Andy asked.

"Ansem Weems." Sam replied. "He's got a local address."

"He lives here?" Andy asked.

"Let's get a look at him." Dean said, "Got his picture coming over from the DMV right now." Dean said.

Dean came over with a three pieces of paper.

"Hate to kick you while you're freaked, but take a look at that." Dean said handing Andy a picture.

"Webber?" Andy asked.

"Let's go." Sam said as we ran to the car.

"Andy, tell us all you know about this guy." Sam said.

"I don't know much. Webber shows up one day like eight months ago, acting like he's my best friend in the world. He's kind of weird, like trying too hard, you know." Andy said.

"Must've know you guys were twins." Dean said. "Why did he change his name? Why not tell the truth?"

"Sam?" I asked when he groaned, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, god." He yelled as he held his head.

"Sam?!" Dean yelled as he stopped the car, got out and went over to the passenger's side.

"Drive to the dam." Sam said.

"Alright." Dean said.

He got back into the car and we drove. We stopped right before the bridge and we got out except for Andy.

"You guys should stay back." Sam said as Dean opened the trunk.

"No argument here." Dean said. "I had my head screwed with enough for one day."

"I'm coming with you." Andy said when Sam grabbed a gun.

"Andy-" Sam started.

"That's Tracy out there, I'm coming with you." Andy said.

I watched as Sam broke the window in the driver's seat and Andy grabbed Tracy.

Then I saw Tracy pick up a log and hit Sam in the back.

"Shit." I said before I looked over at Dean.

He was set up. Once Webber was in the clear. Dean would shoot.

Then I saw Webber turn to look at where Dean was. Then Dean was pointing the gun to his head.

I concentrated and the gun flew into my hands. I aimed and shot Webber in the stomach. At the same time Andy shot him in the back.

When morning came we called the police. Andy told them that he killed himself.

"Look at him." Sam said watching Andy, "He's getting better at it."

When he was done he walked over to us.

"She won't even look at me." Andy said,

"Yeah, she's pretty shaken up." I said.

"No this is different." Andy said, "I never used my mind thing on her before, before last night. She's scared of me now."

"Andy, I hate to do this but," Sam said. "We have to get out of here. Here, I wrote down my cell, you don't have to be alone in this, alright? If anything comes up, give me a call."

What am I supposed to do now?" Andy asked as we started walking.

"Be good, Andy." Dean said. "Or we'll be back."

"Thanks for saving me." Dean said to me.

"No problem." I replied.

Sam and I got into the car when Dean's cellphone started ringing.

"Ellen want's us at the Roadhouse." Dean said when he was in the car.

**Roadhouse**

"So you want to tell me about this last hunt of yours?" Ellen asked after Jo left the room.

"Nope." Dean answered.

Ellen stared at him.

"No offense. Just a family kind of thing." Dean said.

"Not anymore." Ellen said pulling out a pile of papers, "I got this from Ash."

"Andrew Gallagher's house burned down on his 6 month birthday. Just like your house. You think it was the demon both times? You think it went after the Gallagher's family?"

"Yeah, we think so." Sam said.

"Why?" Ellen asked.

"None of your business." Dean said.

"Mind your tongue with me, boy." Ellen said. "This isn't just your war. This is war. Something big and bad is coming and it's coming fast and there side holds all the cards. Now at best, all we got is us. Together. No secrets, no half-truths here."

"There are people out there." Sam said. "Like Andy Gallagher, like me. We all have some kind of ability."

"Ability?" Ellen asked.

"Psychic ability." Sam replied. " I have visions. Premonitions. I don't know. It's different for everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like us."

"What kind of plans?" Ellen asked.

"We don't really know for sure." Sam responded.

"These people out there, psychics, are they dangerous?" Ellen asked.

"No." Dean answered. "Not all of them."

"But some are. Some are very dangerous." Sam said.

"How many are there?" Ellen questioned.

"We've been able to track a clear pattern so far. They've all had house fires at six months old." Dean said.

"That's not true." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Webber, or Ansem Weems. I looked at his files, and there was no house fire. Nothing out of the ordinary." Sam said.

"Which breaks pattern." I said.

"So if there is more like him there will be no way to track them." Ellen said.

"And so who really knows how many are out there." Dean said.

"Jo honey?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah?" Jo answered.

"You better break out the whiskey instead." Ellen said.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

"So where to next?" I asked as we put our bags in the trunk or the Impala in the parking lot of the Roadhouse.

"Los Angeles, California." Dean answered.

"What's in L.A?" Sam asked.

"A young girl's been kidnapped by an evil cult." Dean said.

"Yeah? The girl got a name?" Sam asked.

"Katie Holmes." Dean answered.

I shut the trunk.

Sam chuckled, "That's funny, and for you so bitchy."

"I'm going." Jo said from inside the Roadhouse. "You're flipping out over nothing!"

"On the other hand, a cat fight." Dean said before we went into the saloon.

"I am your mother, I don't have to be reasonable!" Ellen yelled.

"You can't keep me here!" Jo yelled.

"Don't you be on that, sweetie!"

"What are you gonna do, chain me up in the basement!"

"You've had worse ideas than that lately. You don't want to stay? Don't! Go back to school."

"I didn't belong there! I was the freak with a knife collection!"

"Getting killed on some dusty back road, that's where you belong?"

Then Ellen turned to look at us.

"Bad time guys." She said.

"Yes ma'am." Sam replied.

"Yeah, we rarely drink before 10 a.m. anyway." Dean commented.

We started to leave before Jo stopped us.

"I want to see what they think about this." She said.

"I don't care what they think!" Ellen exclaimed.

"Are you guys open?" A family of four asked when they came in.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"We'll just check out the Arby's down the road." The man said before they left.

When the door shut the phone started to ring. Ellen answered it and Jo turned to us.

"Three weeks ago a young girl disappears from a Philadelphia apartment." She said holding out a folder.

Dean stared at it.

"Take it, it won't bite." Jo said.

"No, but your mom might." Dean answered.

Jo glared at him and Dean took it.

"And this girl wasn't the first." She said. "Over the past 80 years 6 woman have vanished. All from the same building, all young blondes. Only happens every decade or two so the cops never eyeball the pattern. So we're either dealing with a very old serial killer or-"

"Who put this together? Ash?" Dean asked.

"I did it myself." Jo replied.

"I got to admit. We hit the road for a lot less." Sam commented.

"Good. If you like the case so much, you take it." Ellen said.

"Mom!" Jo exclaimed.

"Joanna Beth, this family has lost enough." Ellen said. "I won't lose you, too."

We left the Roadhouse and started heading toward Philadelphia. It wasn't long until we reached the apartment building.

"I feel kind of bad, snaking Jo's case." I said when we walked into the room.

"Well, maybe she put together a good file." Dean said, "But could you see her out here working one of these things? I don't think so."

They took out their EMF detectors and started searching.

"You find anything?" Dean asked after a few minutes.

"No, not yet." Sam answered.

"What's that?" I asked looking at the black stuff in the light switch.

"What?" Sam asked coming up behind me.

He touched it with his finger and looked at it.

"Holy crap." Sam said.

"That's ectoplasm." Dean said when he touched it, too. "Well, I think I know what we're dealing with here. It's the stay-puft marshmallow man."

I hit him on the arm.

"Ow!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean, I've only seen this stuff, like twice." Sam said. "To make this stuff you have to be a majorly pissed off spirit."

"Let's find this badass before he snags anymore girls." Dean said.

We walked down the hall when we heard a familiar voice.

"It's so convenient."

"Yeah it's a great building. All the apartments come furnished, too." A man said.

"It's so spacious. My friend told me that I had to come check it out and I have to admit she was right." Jo said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"There you are honey." Jo said walking up to Dean and linking his arm with hers.

"This is my boyfriend, Dean, and my friend, Ally and her boyfriend, Sam." Jo said.

I smiled nervously and laced my fingers with Sam's.

"Good to meet you. Quite a gal you have here." The man said shaking Dean's hand.

"Yeah, she's quite the pistol." Dean said.

"So did you already check out the apartment?" Jo asked. "The one for rent."

"Yeah. Yes. Loved it." Dean answered.

"How'd you get in?" The man asked.

"It was open." I replied.

"Now, Ed, when did the last tenant move out?" Jo asked.

"About a month ago. Cut and run." Ed answered. "She stiffed me for the rent.

"Well her loss our gain, cause if Deano loves it, it's good enough for me." Jo said.

"Oh, sweetie." Dean commented.

"We'll take it." Jo said giving him a wad load of cash from her pocket.

"Okay." He said taking the money and giving us the key.

"I flip you for the sofa." Jo said as her and I were looking through the file.

"Does your mother know you're here" Dean asked.

"I told her I was going to Vegas." Jo replied.

"You think she's gonna buy that?" Dean asked.

"I'm not an idiot. I got Ash to lay a credit card trail all the way to the casinos." Jo responded.

"You shouldn't lie to your mom, you shouldn't be here either." Dean said loading his gun.

"Well I am so untwist your boxer and deal with it. Besides, Ally is here." Jo said.

"Well she's a hunter, and you're not." Dean replied.

Jo scoffed.

"Where did you get all that money from anyway?" Sam asked.

"Money from the Roadhouse."

"Hunters don't tip that well." Dean commented.

"Well, they're not very good at poker either." Jo said.

Dean's phone started ringing.

"Oh, hi Ellen." Dean said.

"Don't you dare tell her."

"Oh. I'm telling her."

"Haven't seen her." Dean said as they argued in whispered voices about it.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Absolutely." He said before hanging up.

We moved the stuff off the table and put down blue prints of the building.

"This place was built in 1924." Jo said, "It was originally a warehouse converted into apartments a few months ago."

"Yeah? What was here before 1924?" Dean asked.

"An empty field." Jo answered.

"So most likely scenario someone died bloody in the building. Now he's back and raising hell." Sam said.

"I already check. In the past 82 years, zero violent deaths." Jo replied. "Unless you count a janitor slipping on a wet floor."

"Would you sit down please?" Jo pointed the knife in her hand at Dean behind her.

"So have you checked the police records, county death records?" Dean asked sitting down.

"Obituaries, mortuary reports, and seven other sources. I know what I'm doing." Jo responded.

"I think the jury's still out on that one." Dean said.

"So it's something else then." I said.

"Maybe some kind of cursed object, that brought a spirit with it?" Sam asked.

"We got to scan the whole building." I said, "everywhere we can get to."

"Right. So Jo and I will take the top two floors and Ally and Sam with take the bottom two." Dean said.

"We'd move faster if we split up." Jo said.

"Oh, this isn't negotiable." Dean replied.

"What exactly are we looking for?" I asked as we walked down the second floor.

"Anything that has an EMF." Sam answered.

I waved the EMF detector around.

"Nothing." I said.

"So who's taking the bed tonight?" I asked.

"You can." Sam said.

"Are you sure? I'm okay with the chair. And I can make Dean move to the chair so I get the couch." I said.

"How do you know Dean's getting the couch?" Sam asked.

"I've known Jo for years. Dean's getting the couch." I replied.

"How long have you known Jo?" Sam asked.

"Since I was 19." I answered.

"You've been hunting with my dad for that long?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I met him hitch hiking when I was 18." I responded.

"What about your family?"

"I only had my mom. My dad left once he knew my mom was pregnant with me and my older brother died when I was 13."

"How did your brother die?"

I has tears in my eyes. I don't like talking about his death.

"Ally, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Sam said.

"It's fine." I said, "I just came home from school and I heard screaming. I ran into my brothers room to see shadows on the walls tearing him apart, piece by piece. He yelled at me to make them stop. But I stood there frozen with fear. Once they were done killing him, they left. Leaving me untouched."

"Shadow demons. Dean and I got attacked by some once. They didn't tear us though, just a few scratches. But, they're summoned by witches."

"I guess that's why he asked me to stop them." I said.

"How long have you known you were a witch?"

"Since I was eight. My step-dad. He wasn't a witch like my real dad. He would yell at my brother and I and hit us when my mom wasn't home. One day I just snapped and things were lifted into the and and started spinning. My brother and I ran into my room when he was coming toward me. The door slammed shut and locked in front of him. I guess something went into the fireplace cause a few minutes later I heard him screaming and smoke came through the door. A neighbor pulled my brother and I out and my step dad died."

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

I shrugged.

Sam then answered his phone.

"It was Dean. Let's get back to the room." Sam said.

That night Jo slept in one of the bedrooms and I slept in the other. Sam was on the couch and Dean was in the chair. In the morning Sam and I went to get coffee while Jo looked at the blue prints again and Dean slept in an awkward position on the chair.

When we were walking back we saw cop cars outside the building.

"What happened?" I asked one of the officers.

"A woman was missing from her apartment last night." He answered.

I nodded and Sam threw the coffee away and we ran up to our room.

"Where's the coffee?" Dean asked.

"There are cops outside." Sam said.

"Another girl disappeared." I said.

Dean went to go get more information on the girl and the rest of us started going through everything we have on the building.

"Theresa Ellis. Apartment 2-F." Dean said coming through the door. "Her boyfriend reported her missing around dawn."

"And her apartment?" I asked.

"Cracks plastered all over the walls, and ceiling. There's ectoplasm, too."

"Between that tuft of hair I'd say that sucker is in the walls." Sam said.

"But who is it? The building's history is totally clean." Dean asked.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place." Jo said looking at a picture.

"What do you mean?" Dena asked.

"Check this out." Jo said giving Sam the picture.

"An empty field?" Sam asked.

"It's where the building was built. Look at the one next door." Jo said. "The windows."

"Bars. It was a prison?" I said.

"Yep." Jo replied,

She called Ash to get information and came back holding the picture.

"Moyamensing Prison. Built in 1835, torn down in 1963. And get this, they used to execute prisoners by hanging them in the empty field next door." Jo said.

"Well, then we need a list of all the people executed there." Sam said.

"Ash is already on it." Jo replied.

A few minutes late Ash sent Sam a list of people on his computer.

"157 names?" Sam asked scrolling through the list.

"We got to narrow that down." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"Or we're gonna dig up a hell of a lot of stiffs." I said.

"Herman Webster Mudgett?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" Jo asked.

"Wasn't that H.H. Holmes real name?" Sam asked Dean.

"You got to be kidding me." Dean said.

We watched Dean look up H.H. Holmes.

"Yep. Holmes was executed at Moyamensing in 1896." Dean said.

"H.H Holmes himself. I mean what are the odds?" Sam replied.

"Who is this guy?" Jo asked.

"The term 'multi-murderer' they coined it to describe Holmes." Dean responded. "He was America's first serial killer before anyone knew what a serial killer was."

"He confessed to 27 murders but some put the death toll up to 100." Sam said.

"And his victim flavor or choice. Blondes." Dean said. "He used chloroform to kill them. Which was what I smelled in the hallway last night. At his place the cops found human remains, bone fragments, long locks of bloody blonde hair. Boy he sure knew how to pick them."

"We just find the bones, salt them, and burn them, right?" Jo asked.

"It's not that easy." Sam said with a smile, "his body is buried in town, but it's encased in a couple tons of concrete."

"What?" I asked, "Why?"

"The story goes that he didn't want anybody mutilating his corpse, 'cause it's what he used to do." Dean said.

"You know something?" Sam asked, "We might have a bigger problem than that."

"How does this get bigger?" Jo asked.

"Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago. They called it the murder castle. The whole place was a death factory. They had trap doors, acid vats, quicklime built these secret chambers inside the walls. He'd lock his victims inside. keep them alive for days. Some he'd suffocate, others he'd left to starve to death." Sam said.

"So Theresa could still be alive?" I asked. "She could be alive in these walls."

"We need sledgehammers, crowbars. We got to smash these walls thick enough to hide a girl." Dean said.

At night Sam and I first went into the first floor wall.

"Stay near me." He told me.

"Why 'cause I'm blonde and might get captured?" I asked

"Yes. That's exactly why." Sam answered.

We search almost everywhere and I called Jo.

"We're almost done. We just have to check the southeast wall." I told her.

"Okay. Call when you're done." Jo said before I hung up.

I looked around and I couldn't find Sam.

"Sam? This isn't funny!" I yelled.

Then I saw ectoplasm oozing down the wood boards in front of me.

"Sam!" I yelled before I blacked out.

Sam POV

"Sam!" I heard Ally yell.

'Ally!" I yelled before turning a few corners and found her flashlight and cellphone.

"Shit." I yelled before smashing a wall open and running down the hallway. A few minutes later I bumped into Dean.

"It has Jo." He told me.

"It has Ally, too." I said.

Ally POV

I woke up when I heard to girls talking.

I recognized one of them.

"Jo?" I asked.

"Ally? Is that you?" Jo asked.

"Yeah. And I'm guessing the other girl is Theresa." I said.

"Yeah. I'm Theresa." She said.

Then we heard footsteps.

"Oh god it's him!" Theresa yelled.

"Shh! Be quite!" Jo exclaimed.

I then heard Jo scream and a man growl.

"Jo!" I yelled.

I looked through the gap and saw him stick his arm where Jo was.

"Bastard! Leave her alone! Pick on me instead!" I yelled.

I saw him pulled a chunk of Jo's hair out of the space Jo was in and stand to look at where I was. He put his hand in the space and grabbed my face.

"You're a pretty one." He whispered.

"Also dangerous." I said as the metal shot out and he disappeared.

I crawled out and stood. I didn't have much time to react before I was punched in the back. I was on the floor and then he appeared and put his hands on my neck and lifted me in the air and started choking me. I tried to kick him, but he's a spirit.

"Ally!" Jo yelled.

He let me go before I was gonna pass out due to lack of oxygen and started touching me. When I tried to hit him he slapped me. Then I tried using the now scrap metal on the ground to hit him. He vanished and appeared again. He hit me too hard and I passed out.

Sam POV

When we got to where Homes kept the girls I saw Ally on the ground only in her bra and jeans and Holmes with his arm in a metal thing.

"Hey!" Dean yelled before shooting him with rock salt.

I ran over to Ally and and shook her shoulder.

"Ally wake up." I said to her.

I noticed the bruises on her cheeks and red hand marks on her neck.

"Jo!" Dean yelled.

"I'm here." Jo called back.

"Theresa is in that one." Jo said pointing to the prison across from hers.

Dean opened that one and Theresa came out.

"Jo what happened to Ally?" I asked.

"She tried protecting me. When Holmes was touching her she shot the metal at him. Then he started choking her." Jo responded. "Now let's get out of here before he comes back."

"Actually remember when I said you being bait was a and plan?" Dean said.

"Yeah." Jo responded.

"Now it's the only one we have." Dean said.

"I'm going to take these two back up. I'll be back." I said before carrying Ally and Theresa following me through the tunnels.

Ally started waking up when we got to the crawling space.

"Sam?" She asked when she opened her eyes.

"Yeah. Can you stand?" I asked.

Ally POV

"Can you stand?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I think so." That was when I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Here." He said taking off his jacket and handing it to me.

"Thanks." I said putting it on.

"Theresa. Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. You're really brave for fighting that man." She said to me.

I smiled before Sam led us through this small space.

"Will you two be okay up here?" Sam asked when we reached the surface.

"Yeah. I'll take Theresa to the hospital then I'll come back." I answered.

"Thank you so much." Theresa said hugging Sam.

"No problem." He said before going back in.

"Come on." I said to her.

When we got to the hospital they took Theresa to look at her head injuries and I left before they could question me. I was back at the entrance right as Sam and Jo came up.

"Hey. Is Theresa okay?" Jo asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"So. Is this job as glamorous as you thought it would be?" Sam asked Jo.

"Well except for the pee-your-pants-terror. Yeah." Jo answered. "But that Theresa girl is gonna live a life because of us. It's worth it isn't it?"

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"What if someone find the sewer down there or a storm washes all the salt away?" I asked.

"That is why we're waiting here." Sam said.

"For what?" Jo asked.

Then we heard a beeping sound and we turn to see a cement truck backing in with Dean as the driver.

"Where does he finds a cement truck?" Jo asked me.

"You'd be surprised what he finds." I said.

"Ho!" Sam called when the truck was close enough.

Sam and Dean unhooked the slide and put in the entrance of the sewer.

"You ripped off a cement truck?" Jo asked.

"I'll give it back." Dean replied.

We watched as the cement piled into the hole.

"Well that'll keep him in there until Hell freezes over." Dean commented.

A few hours later Ellen came for Jo. On the drive back to the Roadhouse I sat in the middle in the back seat. Sam sat to my left, and Jo sat to my right. And Ellen sat in the passenger seat. The tension was so thick you can cut it with a knife.

"Well you really weren't kidding about flying out were you?" Dean asked trying to break the silence.

Ellen stared straight ahead not answering the question.

"How about we listen to music?" Dean asked turning on the radio.

'You're as cold as ice.' Was the first line and Ellen turned off the radio.

"This is gonna be a long drive." Dean commented.

In the morning we arrived at the Roadhouse.

"Ellen. This is my fault. I lied to you and I'm sorry. But Jo did good out there and I think her dad would be proud." Dean said when we got inside.

"Don't you dare say that. Not you. I need a moment with my daughter. Alone." Ellen said.

I nodded and we waited outside. A few minutes later Jo came out and slammed the door. She motioned Dean to follow her.

She talked to him for a minute. She looked really upset.

"What happened?" Sam asked when Dean came back over to us.

"Nothing. Let's just go." Dean said getting into the car.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm going to go get dinner." I said to Sam before putting on my jacket and leaving our motel room.

I grabbed some takeout from a local diner and walked back. When I got there, there were swat teams in the parking lot. And they were in our room. I saw them take a hand cuffed Sam down the stairs and walk him to the squad car. He looks at me and nods before they put him in the car.

After they left I went back into the motel room and got some rest. When morning cam I dressed into a black pencil skirt, with button-up shirt and a black jacket. I grabbed a brief case, got a taxi and drove to the police station where they are holding Sam and Dean.

"I'm here for Dean Winchester." I said to the woman at the front desk.

"He's not allowed visitors." She said.

"I'm his lawyer." I responded.

"Alright. I'll take you to him." The woman said.

"Thank you." I said when she showed me the door.

I knocked and opened the door.

"What kind of trouble did you get yourself into?" I asked as I sat down in the chair in front of him.

"Quite a bit." Dean replied.

"That's obvious." I said.

"Hey, do you have a pen and paper I can borrow?" Dean asked.

"Sure." I took some out of the brief case.

"Listen, I don't think Dana Shulps is a name." Dean said writing 'Dana Shulps' on the paper.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"An anagram?" He questioned.

"Well, anyways. The police haven't found a weapon yet. But they do have prints. And records. How many times have you been caught?" I asked.

"Um. Once. In St. Louis. Sam and I were dealing with a shapeshifter that was killing woman. It turned into me and the police caught him killing a girl." Dean responded.

"Do you recognize any of these words?" Dean asked showing me the words he wrote down.

"Right here." I said, "On the way here I passed a street called Ash Land." I said crossing out the s-u-p in the word.

"Alright. Give this to Sam. Tell him it's a street name." Dean said.

"Alright. I'll be back." I replied getting up, taking my brief case and walking out of the room.

"Could you show me the room their keeping Sam Winchester in please?" I asked the woman from the front desk.

"Sure." She answered.

"Thanks." I said walking in.

"It's a street name." I said giving the note to Sam.

"Ashland?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." I said sitting down.

I opened my mouth to speak when there was a knock on the door.

"Get out of here as soon as you can.' I said before the door opened.

"We need you with the other one." An older woman said.

I nodded and followed her out of the room. When we got there another police officer was there and two men in suits and a camera.

"Counselor, your boy decided to confess." One man said.

"Mr. Winchester." I said, "I would advise against that strongly."

"Look directly into the camera, start by stating your name for the record." The man said.

"My name is Dean Winchester." Dean started, "I'm an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets and long walks on the beach, and frisky woman."

I covered my mouth so I wouldn't laugh.

"I did not kill anyone. But I know who did, or rather what did. Of course can't be for sure, because our case was interrupted. But our working theory is that we're looking for some kind of vengful spirit." Dean said.

"Excuse me?" The older woman asked.

"You know, Casper the blood thirsty ghost. Tony Giles saw it and I'll bet you cash money Karen did, too. But you see, the interesting thing is the word it leaves behind. For some reason, it's trying to tell us something. But communicating across a veil isn't easy. And sometimes the spirits, they get things jumbled. You remember 'Redrum'. Same concept. It could be word fragments, other times, it's anagrams." He said pulling out the paper with the letters on them.

"At first we thought it was a name, Dana Shulps. But now we think it's a street name, Ashland. Whatever is going on, I'm betting it started there." Dean said,

"You arrogant bastard." The man said, "Tony and Karen were good people and you're making jokes."

"I'm not joking, Ponch." Dean replied.

"You murdered them just like that girl in St. Louis." He said,

"Oh, yeah. That wasn't me either." Dean said, "That was a shapeshifter that only looked like me."

The man grabbed Dean and pushed him against the wall.

"Pete, that is enough." The woman said.

"You asked for the truth." Dean commented.

"Lock his ass up." Pete said before leaving the room.

After they took Dean I went into the bathroom. I saw steam and the lady from before, and a ghost of a woman.

"Hey, leave her alone!" I yelled.

The spirit looked at me, she had blood flowing out of the cut in her neck, then disappeared.

"Are you okay?" I asked the woman.

"He wasn't lying." Diana said.

We asked some officers to take Dean to a room where we could talk. When we got into the room he was leaning on his hand.

"Can we make this quick, I'm really tired." He said.

"I want to know more about that stuff you were talking about earlier." She said as I sat down.

"Time Life. Mysteries of the unknown. Look it up." Dean responded.

"Let's pretend for a moment that you're not entirely insane. What would one of these things be doing here?" She said.

"Vengeful spirit?" Dean asked.

The woman nodded.

"Well, they're created by violent deaths, then they come back for some reason, usually a nasty one. Like revenge on the people that hurt them." He answered.

"And, these spirits, they're capable of killing people?" She asked.

"Yep." I answered.

Dean looked at her for a moment.

"Where did you get that?" He asked.

She looked at her wrist to see bruises.

"I don't know, they weren't there before." Diana replied.

"Maybe you got them when you saw the spirit." I said.

"Woah, she saw it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, in the bathroom." I responded.

"Karen and Tony had the same bruises. It has something to do with the spirit." Dean said.

"I know." I said when she walked up to the one way mirror. "You think you're going crazy, but let's skip that part, shall we? The last two people who saw the spirit were killed soon after."

"You think I'm gonna die." She said.

"You need to go to Sam. He'll help you." Dean said.

"You're giving your brother up." She commented.

"Go to the first motel you find listed in the yellow pages. Look for Jim Rockford." Dean said. "That's how we find each other if we're separated. You can arrest him if you want, or you can let him save your life."

"Come on. I'll take you." I said to her before we left.

She gave me her car keys and we drove to the motel.

"Hi, I'm looking for Jim Rockford." I said to the man.

"Room 102." The man said at the desk.

"Thanks." I said before we went down the hall.

I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Hey." I said when he opened the door.

"What's she doing here?" He asked.

"She saw the spirit." I said.

He let us inside and looked at her bruises.

"These showed up after you saw it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." She answered.

"Okay, you're gonna have to tell me exactly everything you saw." Sam said.

"You know I should be losing my mind. You're a fugitive, and you aren't even a real lawyer. I should be arresting you two." Diana said.

"You know what, you can arrest me later, after you live through this." Sam said. "But right now, you got to talk to me."

She nodded,

"What did the spirit look like?" Sam asked.

"She was really pale, and her throat was cut. Her eyes was like a deep, dark red. It appeared like she was trying to talk to me. But she couldn't. There was just, a lot of blood." She replied.

"Come here." He said going over to his computer and we followed. "I researched every girl that died or missing from Ashland street."

He picked up all of the photos that were laying across the table.

"How did you get those?" The woman asked. "Those are from crime scenes and booking photos."

"You have your job, and I have mine." Sam replied. "Here, look through these and tell me if you recognize anyone."

She stopped at the third one, "This is her, I'm sure of it."

"Claire Becker? 28 years old. Disappeared eight or nine months ago." Sam said,

"But I don't even know her, why would she come after me?" She asked.

"Well, before her death she was arrested twice for dealing heroin. Have you aver worked narcotics?" Sam said.

"Yeah, Pete and I did before homicide." Diana answered.

"You ever bust her?" Sam asked.

"Not that I remember." She replied.

"Says that she was last seen entering 2911 Ashland street. Police searched the place, but didn't find anything." Sam said.

He handed the paper to me, "Guess we have to check it out ourselves, see if we find her body."

"What?" She asked.

"Well we got to salt and burn her bones." I said. "It's the only way to put her spirit to rest."

"Of course it is." She commented.

We drove to 2911 Ashland street and broke in. All I saw was dust, empty liquor bottles, and cob webs.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" The woman asked.

"I'll let you know when we find it." Sam answered.

Sam left to go upstairs and I stayed on the bottom floor with the woman. We walked away from the stairs. I turned around when I heard something fall. Then I heard her gasp. I turn back around to see Claire in front of us.

"Sam!" I yelled as we backed into a shelf.

The spirit tried to talk but blood kept on coming out of her neck wound.

"Hey, I'm here. What is it?" He asked.

I looked back and Claire was gone.

"Claire," Diana said, "She was here."

"Did she attack you?" Sam asked looking at me.

"No." I said.

"She was reaching out for me." She said. "She was over there by the window."

We walked toward the window and looked around.

"Help me move this." Diana said.

We moved the shelf out of the way and we shined our flash lights onto the window.

"Our little mystery word." I said.

Sam turned around and stared at the shadow on the wall spelling out Ashland and Sup.

"Now the extra letters make sense." He said taking out his EMF detector.

"Spirits and certain remains give off electromagnetic frequencies." I said,

"So if Claire's body was here that would detect it?" She asked.

"Pretty much." Sam replied.

He put the detector against the wall and it beeped like crazy. Sam grabbed a metal pipe and started jabbing at the wall. He made a hole and looked through it.

"Yeah, there's definitely something in there." Sam said looking back at us.

"This is bothering me." Sam said using his elbow to move the other bricks away.

"Well, you are digging up a corpse." Diana said.

"No, not that. Pretty par from the course actually." Sam replied.

"Than what?" I asked.

"I mean, no vengeful spirit that I ever dealt with wanted to be wasted, so why would Claire lead us to her remains?" Sam asked.

"That is a good point." I commented.

Sam knocked over the rest of the bricks.

"Here, give me a hand." Sam said to me.

We grabbed a bag that was holding her body. We put it on the floor and Sam took out a pocket knife and cut off the ropes. We opened it and there was her corpse. Her body was sucked from liquids and she had shackles on her wrists.

"Her wrists would be bruised just like yours." I said.

She grabbed the necklace and held it up.

"That necklace mean something to you?" Sam asked.

"I've seen it before. It's rare, custom made on Carson street. I have one just like it." She said holding her's up. "Pete gave it to me."

"Now this all makes perfect sense." Sam said standing up.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Claire isn't a vengeful spirit, she's a death omen." Sam said.

"What?" She asked.

"Claire's not killing anyone." I said.

"She's trying to warn them." Sam continued, "Sometimes spirits don't want vengeance, they want justice. Which is why she led us here in the first place, she wants to know who her killer is."

"Detective, how much do you know about your partner?" I asked.

"Oh, my god." She said.

"What?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

"About a year ago, some heroin went missing from lockup. Obviously it was a cop. We never found out who did it. But whoever did it would need some one to fence their product."

"Someone like a heroin dealer, someone like Claire." I said.

"Dean." Sam said.

We left and got into the car and called the department.

"Alright, thanks." She said before hanging up.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"Pete left precinct with Dean." She responded.

"What?" Sam asked.

"He said the prisoner had to be transferred and he just took him. Dispatch has been calling but he won't answer the radio."

"Radio? He took a county vehicle?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Then it should be LoJack." I said. "You just have to get it turned on."

We eventually turned it on and we speeded into the woods where the vehicle was parked. We saw Pete with a gun and Dean on the ground.

"Pete! Put down the gun!" She yelled aiming a gun at him.

"Diana? How'd you find me?" Pete asked.

"I know about Claire." Diana said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said,

"Put the gun down." She ordered.

"No I don't think so." Pete said. "You're fast, pretty sure I'm faster."

"Can't you do that mind thing?" Sam asked me.

"I have to get closer to him. And I don't think he'll like that." I said.

"Why are you doing this?" Diana asked.

"I didn't do anything." Pete answered.

"It's a little late for that." She said.

"It wasn't my fault. Claire was gonna turn me in I had no choice." He said.

"And Tony? Karen?" Diana asked.

"Same thing." Pete said, "Tony scrubbed the money and got skittish. He wanted to come clean. I'm sure he tole Karen everything. It was a mess, and I had to clean it up. I just panicked."

"How many more people are gonna die over this, Pete?" I asked.

"Don't ask me questions." He said pointing the gun at me.

Sam pushed me behind him.

"There's a way out. This frigging' Dean kid is a miracle." He said aiming the gun at Dean now, "We can pin it on him. No trail, nothing. Just one more dead scumbag."

"Hey." Dean exclaimed.

"No one will question it. Diana, please." Pete said. "I still love you."

Diana lowered the gun.

"Thank you, thank you." Pete said.

I forced the gun out of his hand with my mind and Diana shot him.

"Then why don't you buy me another necklace, you ass." She said walking up to him.

He tackled her and we started walking toward her when he pointed the gun at us.

"Don't do it." He said.

He pointed the gun at all of we saw Claire coming up behind him. He looked at her before Diana grabbed the gun and shot him in the back and he died instantly.

The sun rose and Diana started walking toward us.

"You doing all right?" Sam asked.

"Not really." She replied, "The death omen, Claire, what will happen to her now?"

"It should be over." I said. "She should be at rest."

"So officer, what now?" Dean asked.

"Pete did confess to me. He screwed up your cases royally. I say there's a chance that we can get your cases dismissed." Diana said.

"You can take care of that for us?" Sam asked.

"I hope so. But the St. Louis murder charges? That's another story. I can't help you. Unless I turn my back, and you walked away. I could just say the suspects escaped." She said.

"Wait, are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Sam, she's sure." Dean said.

"You could lose your job over something like that." Sam said.

"Look, I just want you three out there doing what you do best. Trust me, I'll sleep better at night. Listen , you need to watch your back. They're going to be looking for both of you right now. Get out of here. I have to radio this in." She said.

"Hey, uh, you wouldn't happen to know where my car is by a chance?" Dean asked.

"It's at the impound yard on Robinson. Don't even think about it." She said.

"It's okay. Don't worry." I said, "We'll improvise."

We walked away and onto a dirt road.

"Nice lady." I said.

"Yeah, for a cop." Dean answered. "Did she look familiar to you?"

"No. Why?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. It's nothing. Are you hungry? I could go for some pea soup." Dean said.

* * *

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

We stopped at a diner the next day. Dean and I were eating while Sam was looking at Dean's police records.

"So much for a low profile." Sam said, "You have a warrant in St. Louis and officially in the FEDs' database."

"Dude I'm like Dillinger or something." Dean commented.

"Dean it's not funny." Sam replied, "It makes the job harder now, we have to be more careful."

"Well, what do they got on you?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure they just didn't post it yet." Sam said typing on his computer.

"No accessory, nothing?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Shut up." Sam responded.

I laughed.

"You're jealous." Dean said.

"Well what about Ally?" Sam asked, "There's nothing on her."

"I'm a witch, Sam. I just made them think that they never even seen little Ally Williams." I said with a smirk.

"Alright, what do you have on the case there? You innocent young man, you." Dean said.

Sam shut his computer and grabbed a stack of papers.

"Architect Sean Boyden plummeted to his death from the roof of his home. A condo he designed." Sam said.

"Build a high-rise and jump off. That's classy." Dean said.

"When did he call animal control?" I asked.

"Two days earlier." Sam replied.

"Did he actually say black dog?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered. "Vicious, wild black dog. The authorities couldn't find it and no one ever saw it. In fact the authorities were confused as to how a wild dog could get passed the door man, take the elevator up, and start roaming the halls of the cushiest joint in town. After that no more calls, he doesn't show up for work, two days later he takes a swan dive."

"You think we're actually dealing with a black dog?" Dean asked.

"Maybe." Sam replied.

"What's the lore on it?" Dean asked.

"Pretty vague. There are spectral black dogs all over the world. Some say they're animal spirits, other say death omens. But anyway, what ever they are, they're big, nasty-" Sam said.

"Yeah, I bet they could hump the crap out of your leg." Dean commented.

I almost spit my drink out,

"Look at this one." Dean said showing us one of the pictures.

Sam didn't look very amused.

"What? They could." Dean said.

When Dean and I were finished eating we left for the condo's where Sean lived.

"So, you and Sean Boyden were business partners? Fro almost ten years right?" Sam asked

"That's right. Now one more time this is for...?" Mark asked.

"A tribute to Sean Boyden, Architectural Digest." I said.

He chuckles.

"Funny to you?" Dean asked.

"No, it's just a tribute." He replied, "Sean always got the tributes. He kills himself, leaves me and his family behind, but he gets another tribute."

"Right." Sam said, "Any idea why he'd do such a thing?"

"I have no clue. He lived a charmed life." Mark replied.

"How so?" I asked.

"He was a flat-out genius. I mean, I'm capable, but next to him, it wasn't always that way either." He said.

"No?" Dean asked.

"You want to know the truth? There was a time where he couldn't design a pup tent. Hell, ten years ago he worked as a bartender at this place called Lloyd's, a complete dive."

"So what changed?" Sam asked.

"You got me. But over night he got this huge commission, and he starts designing the most ingenious buildings anyone has ever seen. It was like the level of Van Gogh and Mozart. It..." Mark said.

"It what?" Dean asked.

"It's funny, true geniuses they seem to die young, don't they? To have that kind of talent, why just throw it away?"

After leaving Mark we drove to the animal protection agency for a list of calls about big black dogs. Dean came out of the building a few minutes later with a piece of paper.

"So?" Sam asked when Dean got into the car.

"The secretary's name is Carly, she's 23. She kayaks, and they're real." Dean replied.

"You perv." I said slapping him upside the head.

"You didn't happen to ask her if she's seen any black dogs, did you?" Sam asked.

"Every complaint this week about anything big, black, or dog like. There's 19 calls in all, and I have no idea what this is." Dean said holding up the post-it note.

Sam looked at it, "You mean Carly's MySpace address?" Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, MySpace, what the hell is that?" Dean asked.

Sam and I laughed.

"Seriously, is that like some sort of porn site?" Dean asked

Dean drove us to each location on the list.

"I swear if this is another Pomeranian barking in the neighbors yard..." Dean started at the front door of the fifth house.

"Good afternoon ma'am." Dean said when a woman opened the door, "Animal control."

"Somebody came over yesterday." The woman said.

"We're just following up. We're looking for Dr. Sylvia Perlman." Sam said.

"Come on in." She said.

"The doctor left two days ago, I don't know when she will be back." The woman said.

"Okay, and you are?" Sam asked.

"I'm miss Perlman's maid." She answered.

"So where did the doctor go?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, she just packed up and left, she didn't say where." Dr. Perlman's maid replied. "That stray dog, did you find it finally?"

"Not yet." Sam responded, "Did you actually see the stray dog?"

"No,I never even heard it. I was almost starting to think the doctor was seeing things. But she's not like that." She replied.

"I read that she was the chief surgeon at the hospital." Dean cut in. "She's got to be what, 42, 43? That's pretty young for that job."

"Youngest in the history of that place, she got the position ten years ago." She commented.

"An overnight success ten years ago." I said.

"Look at this." Dean said turning a picture around, "Lloyd's bar."

"Thank you." I said to the maid before walking out of the house.

"What was that?" Sam asked as he and Dean got into the car.

"Drive to Lloyd's bar." I told Dean.

"I heard of this story before, the 10 year overnight success, big, black dogs. It's on the tip of my tounge." I said.

We got to the bar and got out of the Impala.

"Hey, do you think someone planted these?" Dean asked.

"In the middle of all these weeds?" Sam asked.

"These are, uh, what do you call them?" Dean asked.

"Yarrow flowers." I answered.

"Yeah." Dean replied, "Used for certain rituals, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Summoning rituals." I said before walking to the middle of the crossroad.

"Grab a shovel." I told them.

They came over with a shovel.

"Dig right here." I said to Dean who had the shovel.

He dug until the shovel struck something metal.

"Yahtzee." Dean said before he pulled out a box.

"Let me guess, bones of a black cat, photo of a person, and graveyard dirt." I said.

"Yep." Dean said standing up.

"Used for summoning demons, at a crossroad where pacts are made. People are actually making deals with demons." I said. "These people aren't seeing regular dogs, they're seeing hellhounds. The demon who made the deal is back and collecting their pay. Wherever that doctor lady is running, she isn't running fast enough."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"I remember now. My mom told me a story when I was a kid. People go to cross roads, put their picture and silver into a box, put into the ground and a demon shows up. They ask for anything. Like that Sean guy. He probably didn't want to be a bartender the rest of his life, so he asked to be an architect. The demon kisses him, makes the deal, and it comes true. 10 years later they come for the person's soul. The demon can't take it when the person is alive, so the hellhound kills them, and they go to hell. End of story." I said.

"Your mom was a nice lady." Dean said.

"Yeah, those stories kept me up at night." I commented.

"So it was like the Robert Johnson legend right?" Sam asked.

"They weren't legends. You heard his music, right?" I asked.

I looked at Sam.

"You don't know Robert Johnson songs?" Dean asked, "Sam, there's occult references all over his lyrics."

"Crossroad blues, Me and the Devil Blues. Hellhound on my trail. Story goes that he died choking on his own blood. He was hallucinating and muttering about black, evil dogs." I said.

"And now it's happening all over again." Sam said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"We got to find out if anyone else struck any bargains around here." Sam said.

"Yeah, we got to go and fix other people's mess for them." Dean said. "They're not exactly squeaky-clean. Nobody put a gun to their head and forced them to play 'Let's make a deal.'

"So what, we just leave them to die?" Sam asked.

"Somebody goes over Niagara in a barrel, you gonna jump in to try and save them?" Dean asked.

"Dean." Sam said.

"Fine," Dean replied.

"Like I said. Rituals like these needs the person's photo. So let's go inside to see if anyone recognizes him." I said.

We asked the bartender and showed him the picture.

"That's George Darrow, he's a regular customer." He said.

"Do you know where he lives?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, in town in an abandoned apartment. 2657 Feldman Avenue, 4c." The old man said.

"Thanks." I said before we left.

"This place isn't next on MTV best cribs is it?" Dean said.

"Yeah, so the deal he made must have not been on money." Sam said.

"Maybe his place is filled with babes in princess Leia bikinis." Dean said,

"Perv." I muttered.

"I'm just saying, this guy has one epic bill come due I hope he at least asked for something fun." Dean commented.

"Look at that." I said pointing at the dirt on the ground.

"What is that, pepper?" Dean asked smelling it.

Then a man opened the door, "Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"George Darrow?" I asked.

"I'm not buying anything." He said about to close to door.

"Woah," Dean said, "Looks like you went for the wrong shaker there. usually when you want to keep something evil out you use salt."

"I don't know what you're talking about." George said.

"Talking about this." I said showing him the picture, "Tell me, you seen that hellhound yet?"

"Look, we want to help. Please, just five minutes." Sam said.

George let us in and he went to pour himself a drink.

"So what is that stuff out front?" Sam asked.

"Goofer dust." George answered.

"I haven't seen that stuff in years. My mom had tons of it in the basement of my house." I said.

"What's your name?" George asked.

"Ally Williams." I replied.

"Your mom Anne Williams?" He asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

"She sold it to me. She sells it to everyone about to have their ten years up." He said.

"How am I not surprised." I said.

George tossed a bag of goofer dust at Dean.

"Keep it, maybe it'll do you some good." George said. "Four minutes left."

"Mr. Darrow, we know you're in big trouble." Sam said, "We can help."

"Listen, I know you want to help, but sometimes a person makes their bed and they just got to lie down in it. I'm the one who called that demon in the first place." George said sitting down.

"What did you do for it?" Dean asked.

"I was weak." He said, "I mean who don't want to be great? Who don't want their life to mean something? I just never thought about the price."

"Was it worth it?' Dean asked.

"Hell no." George answered. "I asked for talent, should've gone for fame. I'm still broke and lonely. All I got now is just a pile of paintings nobody wants. That wasn't the worst."

"Go on." Sam said.

I walked around the room looking at the paintings that George made.

"The demon didn't leave. I never counted on that. After our deal was done the damn thing wouldn't leave Lloyd's for a week, just chatting, making more deals. I tried to warn folks, but who gonna listen to an old drunk." He continued.

"How many others are there?" Sam asked.

"Architect, a doctor lady. I kept up with them. They were in the papers. At least they got famous." George replied.

"Come on. George. Think. Who else?" Dean said.

"Um, one more. Nice guy, too. Evan Hudson, I think." He said. "I don't know what he asked for. Doesn't matter now. We done for."

"No. There's got to be a way." Sam said.

"You don't get it." George said, "I don't want a way. I called that thing. I brought it on myself. I brought it on them. I'm going to hell one way or another. All I want is to finish my last painting. Day or two, I'm done. I'm just trying to hold them off till then. Okay now, time you went. Go to somebody that wants help." He said ushering us out the door.

"And Ally?" He said to me.

I turned to face him.

"Tell your mom I'll see her in Hell."

"You have no idea how many people say that to her." I said.

He smiled before closing the door.

We found Evan's address and knocked on the door when we got there.

"Yes?" A man said when he opened the door.

"Evan Hudson?" I asked.

"Yeah." Evan replied.

"You ever been to a bar called Lloyd's?" Dean asked. "About ten years ago?"

Evan slammed the door in our faces.

"Come on, we're not demons." Dean said.

"Way to go with the direct approach, Dean." I said. "Any more bright ideas?"

Dean kicked the door open and we followed him up the stairs and to a door. Dean tried to kick it open, but Sam caught his leg.

"Wait." He said before opening the door.

"Evan?" I asked when we walked into the room.

"Please! Don't hurt me." He begged.

"We're not gonna hurt you, alright? We're here to help you." Sam said.

"We know all about the genius deal you made." Dean said.

"What?" Evan asked, "How?"

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is we're trying to stop it." Sam said.

"How do I know that you're not lying?" He asked.

"You don't, but you're running low on options there, buddy boy." Dean replied.

"Can you stop it?" Evan asked.

"Don't know, but we'll try." Sam answered.

"I don't want to die." Evan commented.

"Of course you don't, not now." Dean responded, "What did you ask for anyway?"

"My wife." Evan answered.

"Right. Getting the girl is worth a trip to hell for." Dean said.

"Dean, stop." Sam said.

"No. He's right. I made the deal. Nobody twisted my arm. That woman at the bar said I could have anything I wanted. I thought she was nuts at first, but, I don't know. I was desperate." Evan said.

"Desperate?" I asked.

"Julie was dying." Evan said.

"You did it to save her?" Dean asked after a moment in silence.

"She had cancer and they stopped treatment. They were moving her into hospice. They kept saying 'a matter of days.' So yeah, I made the deal. And I'd do it again. I would have died on the spot for her." He said.

"Did you ever think about her in all of this?" I asked,

"I did this for her." Evan cut in.

"You sure about that?" I said, "That's incredibly sweet, and romantic. But I think you did it for yourself. So you wouldn't have to live without her. But now she's gonna have to live without you. What if she knew how much it cost? What of she knew it cost your soul? How do you think she would feel?"

"That's enough." Sam said. "Evan, sit tight. We're gonna figure this out."

"You alright?" Sam asked when we left the room.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dean asked, "I have an idea. Throw the dust George gave us at the hound, keep it away from Evan as long as you can. I'm going to go to the crossroads and summon that demon."

"Are you crazy?" I asked Dean.

"Maybe a little." Dean responded. "But I can trap it and exorcise it, and I can buy us time to find something more permanent."

"Yeah, but how much time?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, awhile." Dean answered. "It's not easy for those suckers to claw out of hell and into the sunshine."

"No, no way." Sam commented.

"Not allowed to say no, Sammy. Unless you got a better idea." Dean said.

"Dean, you can forget it, alright?" Sam said. "I'm not letting you summon that demon."

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Because I don't like where your head is right now that's why not. You've been on edge ever since we found that crossroad Dean. and I think I know why." Sam replied.

"We don't have time for this." Dean commented.

"Dad." Sam said, "You think maybe dad made one of these deals. Hell, I've been thinking it. I'm sure you've been thinking it, too."

"It fits, doesn't it?" Dean asked. "I'm alive, dad's dead. Yellow-eyed demon was involved. What if he did? What if he struck a deal? My life for his soul."

"Hey, guys. I think I hear it. It's outside." Evan exclaimed after a moment of silence.

"Just keep him alive, okay?" Dean said before leaving.

Sam and I put goofer dust in every entrance in the room.

"What is that stuff?" Evan asked as Sam put goofer dust around him in a shape of a circle.

"Goofer dust." Sam replied.

"Are you serious?" Evan asked,

"Yeah, afraid so." Sam said, "Look, believe me, don't believe me. Whatever you do, stay inside this circle."

"That's the last of it." Sam said finishing the circle.

The Evan snapped his head in the direction of the window.

"You hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"It's right outside the door." Evan said.

The door started shaking and Sam pulled me into the circle with him.

"Just don't move, alright? Stay where you are." Sam said.

Then the door stopped shaking after a few minutes.

"Do you still hear it?" I asked Evan.

"No." He answered. "Is it over?"

Then the entrance to the vent burst open.

"It's here!" Evan exclaimed."Can't you see it?"

"No. Stay inside the circle." Sam exclaimed.

We watched as claw marks from the hound got closer and closer to the circle of goofer dust and stopped right outside of the circle.

"Come on Dean." I said.

Then a wind came in from the vent and started blowing away the goofer dust and papers all over the room.

"Circle's broken, come on!" Sam yelled.

We ran into the hallway and ran into the laundry room. Before I was able to get in their the hellhound scratched my right shoulder and arm.

"Ally!" Sam yelled pulling me into the room.

Sam and I sat against the door while the hellhound tried to break in. It stopped a few moments later.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked looking at my shoulder.

"Yeah. Damn it, this was my favorite shirt." I said looking at the ripped clothing.

We stood up and walked out of the room. There was no sign of the hellhound.

"Thank you." Evan said.

"No problem." Sam said before we left the house.

I sighed and put my left hand on my shoulder. A few moments later my arm was healed. Sam called Dean telling him that Evan was okay and so were we. He came and picked us up, and told us about what the crossroad demon said about Johnny Boy.

"Demons lie all the time, right? Maybe she was lying." Sam said.

"Come on. Is that really what you think?" Dean asked. "How could he do it?"

"He did it for you." I said.

"Exactly. How am I supposed to live with that? You know, the thought of him where he is right now. He spent his whole life chasing that yellow-eyed son of a bitch down. He should have gone out fighting. That was supposed to be his legacy, you know? Not bargaining with the damn thing." Dean said.

"How many people do you think dad saved total?" Sam asked Dean.

"That's not the point, Sam." Dean said,

"Evan Hudson is safe because of what dad taught us. That's his legacy, Dean. Now, we;re here, man, so we got to keep going. For him." Sam responded.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?"

"When you were trapping that demon, you weren't.. I mean, it was all a trick, right?" Sam asked. "You never considered actually making the deal right?"

All Dean did was change Robert Johnson's blues to rock music.

* * *

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

I was on my computer searching for cases while Dean went to get beer and Sam slept on the bed. I heard a thump and I turned around to see Sam on the floor breathing heavily.

"Sam are you okay?" I asked helping him up.

"Yeah." Sam said before Dean walked in the door.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"I had another vision. We need to go to a town called Rivergrove. In Oregon." Sam said putting on a shirt then his jacket.

"Alright, let's go." Dean said before I shut my laptop and grabbed my bag.

When we got into the car Sam got on his GPS app on his phone and looked up Rivergrove.

"There are only two towns in the U.S called River grove." He said.

"How come you're so sure its the one in Oregon?" Dean asked.

"There was a picture. Crater Lake." Sam replied.

"Okay, what else?" Dean asked.

"I saw a dark room, some people, and a guy tied to a chair. And you killed him. You thought there was something inside him." Sam said.

"A demon? Was he possessed?" I asked.

"I don't know." Sam answered.

"All your weirdo visions are always tied to the yellow-eyed demon somehow. So was there black smoke? Did we try to exorcise him?" Dean said.

"No, nothing. You just plugged him." Sam replied. "That's it."

"Well I'm sure I had a good reason." Dean said.

"I sure hope so." Sam said.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked. "I'm not gonna waste an innocent man."

Sam was silent.

"I wouldn't." Dean exclaimed.

"I never said you would." Sam responded.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Look, we don't know what it is. But whatever it is that guy in the chair has something to do with it." Sam said. "So lets find him and see what's what."

'Fine."

"Fine."

We drove the rest of the way to Rivergrove in silence. When we got there, Dean parked the Impala and Sam pointed at a man.

"He was there." Sam said.

Them man was outside on his porch putting a fishing rod together. We got out and started walking to him.

"Morning." Dean said.

"Morning, can I help you?" The man replied.

"Yeah. Billy Gibbons, Frank Beard, Alyssa Jones. U.S Marshalls." Dean said as we took out our badges.

"What's this about?" He asked.

"We're looking for someone." I said.

"A young man, early 20s. He'd have a thin scar right below his hairline." Sam said.

"What did he do?" The man asked.

"Nothing. We're actually looking for someone else, but we think this young man could help us." Sam replied.

"Yeah, he's not in any kind of trouble or anything. Yet." Dean said. "I think you know who he is, Master Sergeant. My dad was in the corps. He was a corporal."

"What company?" He asked.

"Echo 2-1." Dean answered.

"So can you help us?" Sam asked.

"Duane Tanner has a scar like that. But I know him. Good kid, keeps his nose clean." He answered.

"I'm sure he does. Do you know where he lives?" Dean asked.

"With his family, up Aspen way." He said.

"Thank you." I said before we left.

We were walking on the sidewalk and I ran into a wooden post.

"Hey." I said to Sam and Dean.

I pointed at the word.

"Croatoan?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Dean looked confused.

"Roanoke. Lost colony. Ring a bell?" Sam asked Dean. "Dean, did you pay any attention to history class?"

"Yeah. The shot heard around the world, how bills became laws." Dean replied.

"That's not school, Dean. That's 'Schoolhouse Rock.' Sam said.

"Whatever." Dean replied.

"Roanoke was the English's first attempt to colonize America in the late 1500s. This man left Roanoke to get supplies that they really needed from England. When he tried to come back he was stopped by the battle with the Spanish Armada. Two years later he finally came back and there was no sight of the colony. The only clues they had to where the colony went was the word 'Croatoan' on a tree and the letters CRO on a door." I said.

"There were theories, Indian raid, disease, but nobody knew what happened to them. They were just gone." Sam said.

"You don't think that's what's going on here." Dean responded.

"Whatever I saw in my head sure wasn't good." Sam replied.

"What do you think could do that?" I asked.

"Well, Sam's visions always has something to do with the yellow-eyed demon." Dean answered.

"We should get help. Bobby, Ellen maybe." Sam said.

"Good idea." Dean said taking out his cellphone.

"I don't have a signal." Dean said.

Sam and I checked out phones.

"I don't either." Sam said.

"Neither do I." I responded.

We walked over to a payphone and Dean tried to use it.

"Line's dead." He said. "I'll tell you one thing. If I was gonna massacre a town that'd be my first step."

We decided to drive to Duane's house to see if we could find him. We knocked on the door and a guy younger then us opened the door.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Hi, looking for Duane Tanner, he lives here, right?" Dean said holding his badge.

"He's my brother." The guy answered.

"Can we talk to him?" I asked.

"He's not here right now." He said.

"Do you know where he is?" Dean asked.

"He went on a fishing trip up by Roslyn Lake." He said.

"Your parents home?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they're inside."

"Jake who is it?" A man called coming to the door.

"Hi. U.S. Marshalls sir." Dean said. "We're looking for your son Duane."

"He's not in trouble is he?" The man asked.

"No, no, no. We just need to ask him a few routine questions." Dean replied.

"When is he due back from his trip?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure." He answered.

"Maybe your wife knows?" I asked.

"I don't know, she's not here right now." He said.

"Your son said she was." Dean said.

"Did I?" Jake asked

"She's getting groceries." The father said, "So when Duane gets back, is there a number to get ahold of you?"

"No, we'll just check in with you later." Dean said

"That was kind of creepy right?" Dean asked when we walked down the steps. "A little too stepford."

"Big-time." Sam answered.

We went around the house and looked through a window. Mrs. Tanner was tied up to a chair. The dad cut Jake's arm with a knife. We loaded out guns and we broke through the back door.

"Put the knife down!" Dean yelled before ran at him with the knife.

Dean shot him in the chest twice and once in the stomach. Before we were able to get Jake he jumped out the window Sam tried to shoot him, but he ran into the woods.

We untied and brought her to the clinic. Sam and I brought her into the building and Dean grabbed Mr. Tanner.

"Hello?" I called when we went through the door.

"We need a doctor here." Sam said

"Mrs. Tanner what happened?" A young woman came out.

"She's been attacked." I said.

"Dr. Lee." She called out.

The doctor came out and looked at Mrs. Tanner.

"Bring her in." Dr. Lee said.

We listened to the story Mrs. Tanner told the doctor then Dean told us that we had to talk.

"Those guys were whacked out of their gourds." Dean said when we went into the other room.

"What do you think, mass possession?" Sam asked.

"If it is a possession there could be more." Dean replied. "Who knows how many, it could be a shriner convention."

"Of course that's how you wipe out a town. You take it from the inside." I said.

"I don't know. We didn't see any demon smoke with Tanner or any of the other usual signs." Sam said.

"Well something turned him into a monster." I said.

"You know Sam, if you would've taken out the other one there would be one less to worry about." Dean said.

"I'm sorry. I hesitated, Dean, it was a kid." Sam replied.

"No it was an 'it'," Dean responded. "It's not the best time for a bleeding heart, Sam."

Then Dr. Lee walked in.

"How's the patient?" Sam asked.

"Terrible. What the hell happened out there?" She replied.

"We don't know." Dean answered.

"Yeah. Well you killed my next-door neighbor." She said,

"We didn't have a choice." Dean said.

"Maybe. But we need the county sheriff." Doctor Lee said.

"The phones are down." I said.

"I know. Please tell me you have a police radio." She replied.

"We do, but it crapped out like everything else." Sam said.

"I don't understand what's happening." Doctor Lee said.

"How far is it to the next town?" Dean asked.

"About 40 miles to Sidewinder." She answered.

"I'm going to go down there, see if I can get any help." Dean said. "My partners will stick around and keep you guys safe."

"Safe from what?" Dr. Lee asked.

"We'll get back to you on that." Dean said before leaving.

Sam and I sat with Dr. Lee in a room that had Mr. Tanner on a table.

"Huh." Dr. Lee said.

"What?" I asked.

"His lymphocyte percentage is pretty high. His body was fighting off a viral infection." She replied.

"Really? What kind of virus?" Sam asked.

"I can't say for sure." She said.

"Do you think an infection caused him to act like that?" I asked.

"Not that I ever heard of. Some can cause dementia, but not that kind of violence." Lee said. "Besides, I've never heard of one that can do this to the blood."

"Do what?" Sam asked.

"There's this weird residue. If I didn't know better I would say it was sulfur." She said.

Sam and I looked at each other before turning back to the doctor.

"Sulfur." Sam repeated.

We told Mrs. Tanner about it, "Are you saying my husband and Jake had a disease?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." Dr. Lee replied. "Now, during the attack, did you have any direct contact with their blood?"

"Oh my god. You don't think I have this virus, do you?" Mrs. Tanner asked.

"Beverly, I don't know what to think." She responded. "But with your permission, I would like to take a blood sample."

Mrs. Tanner sighed before grabbing onto Dr. Lee. She hit her in the jaw. Then she pushed Sam into the cabinet then came after me with a scaple.

I concentrated and a metal box flew off the counter and hit her in the head and she fell to the ground unconscious. Dr. Lee took a sample of Mrs. Tanner's blood and we put her in the storage room.

"What if we all have it?" Pam asked. "What if we all go crazy?"

"You got to stay calm. All we can do is wait." Dr. Lee replied. "The Marshal is bringing help."

"I can't. I have to go."

"Pam?" The doctor questioned.

"No, you don't understand. My boyfriend is out there. I've got to make sure he's okay." Pam said before leaving the room and Sam went after her.

Then I heard Dean's car out front.

"Finally." I said standing up.

I walked to the door and unlocked it.

"Did you guys get to a phone?" Sam said walking up behind me.

"Roadblock." Dean replied, "I'm going to have a word. Doc's inside."

"Alright." The man from earlier said before walking away.

"What's going on out there, Dean?" Sam asked.

"I feel like Chuck Heston in the Omega Man." Dean responded, "Sarge is the only sane person I could find. What are we dealing with, do you know?"

"Doc thinks it's a virus." I replied,

"Okay, great. What do you think?" Dean asked.

"I think she's right. She found sulfur in Mr. Tanner's blood. I think the infected are trying to infect others with blood-to-blood contact." I said.

"So a demonic virus?" Dean questioned.

"More like a demonic germ warfare." Sam replied, "At least it explains why I've been having visions."

"It's like a biblical plaque." Dean commented.

"You don't know how right you are." Sam said. "I've been pouring through dad's journal. I found something on the Roanoke colony."

"And?"

"Dad had a theory about 'Croatoan.' He thought it was a demon name. Sometimes known as Daeva or Reshef, a demon of plaque and pestilence." Sam said.

"That's terrific. But why here? Why now?" Dean replied.

"I have no idea. But Dean, who knows how far this thing could spread. We've got to get out of here. We have to warn people." Sam said.

"They got one. In here." The Sargent exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked as we walked to the room.

"The wife, she's infected." I said.

"We've got to take care of this." Mark said. "We can't just leave her in there. My neighbors. They were strong. The longer we wait the stronger she gets."

Dean cocked his gun and we walked to where Pam and Dr. Lee was.

"You're gonna kill Beverly Tanner?" Pam asked.

"Doctor, could there be any treatment?" Sam asked. "Any cure for this?"

"Can you cure it?" Dean asked.

"For god sake. I don't even know what 'it' is!" Dr. Lee exclaimed.

"I tole you its a matter of time before she breaks through." Mark said.

"Just leave her there. You can't just shoot her like an animal." Pam said.

"Sam." Dean called before going to the door.

Sam opened the door and Mark and Dean went in there with their guns pointed at Mrs. Tanner.

"Mark what are you doing?" Mrs. Tanner asked. "Mark it's them. They locked me in here and tried to kill me. They're infected not me. Please Mark, you've known me all your life. Please."

"You sure she's one of them?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

Dean moved past Mark and shot her.

Dean got a bag of guns and knives from the car and came back. We started going through all of them. We stopped when we heard glass shatter.

"Oh god! Is there any on me? Am I okay?" Pam asked.

"You're clean, you're okay." Dr Lee replied.

"Why are we just standing here? Please, let's just go." Pam said.

"We can't 'cause those things are everywhere." Dean said.

"Oh god. Why is this happening?" Pam asked.

"She's right about one thing. We can't just stay here." I said to Dean and Sam.

" Ally's right. We have to get out of here. To the Roadhouse. Somewhere. Let people know what's happening." Sam said.

"That's a good point. 'Night of the living dead' didn't exactly end pretty." Dean replied.

"I'm not sure if we have a choice. Lot's of people here are good with rifles." Mark said. "Even with all you're hardware, we're easy targets. So unless you've got some explosives..."

"We could make some." Sam said.

Sam grabbed a bottle and we heard knocking on the door.

"Hey! Let me in!" We heard.

"It's Duane Tanner." Mark said before he let him in.

"Oh, thank god." Duane said.

"Duane, you okay?" Mark asked as they walked by us.

"Yeah." He replied.

"That's the guy that I..." Dean started.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"Who else is in here?" Duane asked.

"Whoa, easy there chief." Dean said. "Hey, doc. Give Duane a good once-over would you?"

"Pam?" Doctor Lee asked.

"Who are you?" Duane asked.

"Nevermind who I am. Doc." Dean said.

"Yeah, okay." She said.

"Duane, where you been?" Mark asked.

"I was on a fishing trip by Roslyn. I came back this afternoon. I saw Roger McGill being dragged out of his house by people we know. They started cutting him with knives. I ran. I've been hiding in the woods ever since. Has anybody seen my mom and dad?" He replied.

"Awkward." Dean commented.

"You're bleeding." Dr. Lee said.

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked.

"I was running. I must've tripped." Duane said.

"Tie him up. There's rope in there." Dean said.

"Wait-" Duane started.

"Sit down." Dean told him pointing his gun at Duane.

"Sorry Duane. He's right. We've got to be more careful." Mark said.

"Careful? About what?" Duane asked.

"Did they bleed on you?" I asked.

"No. What the hell? No!" Duane exclaimed.

"Doc, any way to know for sure? Any tests?" Sam asked.

"I've studied Beverly's blood test backwards and forwards. It took three hours for the virus to incubate. Sulfur didn't appear in the blood till then. So, no. There would be no way of knowing." Dr. Lee said. "Not until after Duane turns."

"Dean, I have to talk to you. Now." Sam said before they left the room.

"Sit in the chair over there." Mark said.

Duane sat and Mark tied the rope around him so he wouldn't be able to escape.

A few minutes later Dean came in with the gun loaded.

"Where's Sam?" I asked.

Dean ignored me and pointed the gun at Duane.

"Dean. Stop." I said standing in front of Duane.

"Ally. Get out of the way." Dean said.

"No. He might not even be infected." I replied.

"Ally I have no choice." Dean responded.

I walked up to him.

"Don't shoot." I said looking him in the eye.

"Damn it." He said putting the gun down and walking out of the room.

**Four hours later: Clinic**

Sam, Dean, and I were in one of the rooms putting the explosives together when Dr. Lee came in.

"It's been over four hours. Duane's blood is still clean. I don't think he's infected. I would like to untie him, if that's all right." She said.

After exchanging looks Sam answered.

"Sure. Yeah."

"I'll help." I said leaving the room with Dr. Lee.

I cut the rope with a knife and headed back into the room after healing his leg.

"Where's Sam?" I asked Dean.

We heard a crash and Dean broke the door open and Dean shot Pam in the back. Dean went to go help Sam up but Mark held him back.

"She bled on him." He said. "He's got the virus."

Dean wouldn't let me heal his cut, so we gave Sam an ice pack and took some of his blood.

"Doctor, check his wound again, would you?" Dean asked.

"What does she need to examine him for?" Mark asked." You saw what happened."

"Did her blood actually touch you cut?" I asked Sam.

"Of course it did!" Mark yelled at me.

"We don't know that!" Dean yelled.

"We can't take a chance. You know what we have to do." Mark yelled.

I covered my ears and the lightbulbs broke. Sam grabbed my hand to calm me down.

"Dean, they're right. I'm infected. Give me the gun, I'll do it myself." Sam said.

"Forget it." Dean replied.

"Dean, I'm not gonna become one of those things."

"Sam, we've still got time." Dean replied.

"Time for what?" Mark asked, "I understand he's your brother and I'm sorry. But I've got to take care of this."

Mark pointed the gun at Sam but stopped when we heard pounding on the windows and doors. Mark went to the window in the front of the building and then came back.

"What is it?" Duane asked.

"Just heavy rain." Mark answered.

"But rain wasn't in the forecast. I checked before I left." Duane said.

"Doesn't matter." He said before pointing the gun at Sam again.

"Don't move or else you will be dead before you hit the ground." Dean yelled.

"Then what are we supposed to do!?" Mark yelled.

Dean took out his car keys and gave them to Mark.

"Get the hell away from here. That's what." Dean replied.

"Take my car and the explosives. There's an arsenal in there. You two go with him. You too Ally." Dean said.

"I'm not leaving." I said sitting next to Sam.

"Alright then. Just you two." He said.

"Dean no. This is your chance." Sam said.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Dean said.

"No, he's right. You should come with us." Mark said.

Dean didn't answer.

"Alright. It's your funeral." He said before leaving with Duane and Dr. Lee.

When the last person left Dean shut the door and locked it.

"I wish I had a deck of cards." Dean said. "Or a foosball table or something."

"Don't do this guys. Just get the hell out of here." Sam said.

"No way." Dean replied,

"Give me my gun and leave." Sam said.

"For the last time Sam. No." I said.

Sam hit the table. "This is the stupidest thing you have ever done."

"I don't know about that." Dean replied.

"I'm sick. And it's over for me. It doesn't have to be for you two. You can keep going." Sam said.

"Who says I want to?" I asked,

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm tired. Over the years people kept dying for me or because of me. People I cared about just kept dying. Hell, when I was born 20 people died just to keep me alive. Some were old some were as young as five. I just think it's my turn to finally go." I replied.

Dean cleared his throat." I'm going to go get a drink." He said before taking his gun and leaving the room.

"So you're just gonna lay down and die?" Sam asked.

"I tired of people I care about dying, Sam. I never had a dad, I lost my brother, I lost Johnny. An now you." I said standing in front of him.

He pu his hand under my chin and lifted it up until I looked him in the eye.

"I don't want to lose you." I whispered.

Next thing I know Sam crashed our lips together. We stood there for what seemed like minutes until Dean opened the door. We broke apart and I looked at Sam, then backed away.

"Wow, is it hot in here or is it just me?" Dean asked.

I could just feel my face flush red.

"Come on. Doc wants us to see something." Dean said before we left the room.

We walked outside and saw Duane and Mark standing there on the sidewalk. We looked around and saw nothing, no one.

"There's no one. Not anywhere." Dr. Lee said. "They've all just vanished."

We walked back into the clinic and locked the door. Then we went into the room where Dr. Lee was. Sam and I sat on a table while the doctor looked at his blood.

"Well, it's been five hours and your blood's still clean. I don't understand, but I think you dodged a bullet." She said.

"But I was exposed. How could I not be infected?" Sam replied.

"I don't know. You're just not. I mean, when you compare it with the Tanner's samples... what the hell?" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Their blood. There's no trace of the virus. No sulfur, nothing." Dr. Lee replied.

In the morning Sam, Dean and I were leaning against the Impala while Mark and Duane packed Mark's pick up truck with boxes.

"The Sarge and I are heading south. You should come." Duane told Dr. Lee.

"I better get the authorities up here. If they'll believe me." She replied.

"What about him?" Dean asked motioning to Sam.

"He's gonna be fine. No sign of infection." Dr. Lee said.

Mark and Duane drove off and Dr. Lee went back inside. Dean turned to look at Sam.

"Hey man, don't look at me. I have no clue." Sam said.

"I swear I'm going to lose sleep over this one. I mean why here? Why now? Where the hell did everyone go? It's not like they melted." Dean said.

"Why was I immune?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you know what? That's a good question." Dean said before getting into the car.

"So. Now I have a question." Sam said moving in front of me.

"Yeah? What's that?" I asked.

"Where does that leave us?" Sam asked.

"That depends. Where do you want us to be?" I asked.

"I want to see where the road takes us." He said before kissing me.

We jumped apart when Dean honked the horn.

I laughed and kissed Sam's cheek before getting into the back seat.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter involves the witches from the movie Hocus Pocus.**

* * *

"Ugh. It's almost Halloween." I said walking into the motel room.

"Whats wrong with Halloween? I thought witches love Halloween." Dean said sitting on the bed.

"Something bad always happens when it's Halloween." I said.

"That's true. So anyone want a burger?" Dean asked standing up.

"I'm good." I replied.

"I'll have one." Sam responded.

"Alright. See ya." Dean said leaving the room.

"So do you think something bad will happen?" Sam asked.

"Yes." I answered.

Sam chuckled and took out his laptop.

"Well, until then help me with the case, would you?" He asked me.

I sighed and stood up.

"I'll take a walk instead." I said before kissing him and leaving the room.

It was cold outside and the wind was blowing fiercely. I snuggled my hands into my coat pockets and walked quickly across the street and onto the sidewalk. I walked into a neighborhood and looked at all of the Halloween decorations in the front yards.

Halloween was a night of the were worn to mimic or please evil spirits. Not to become your favorite power ranger for a night. Now all it is to people is a night to go to strangers doors and get free candy.

I walked down the street and found a park next to the woods. There were only two children and a mother there. The children spun in circles on the merry-go-round. I sat down on the swing and watched them. I smiled as they spun and spun in circles.

"Their beautiful children." I said to the mother who is standing a few feet away,

"Thank you." The woman responded.

"Do you come to the park everyday?" I asked.

"We try, yes."

"My mother would never let me even look at a playground. She was very protective."

"My mother was like that. Always telling me to be careful." She replied.

"Learning to ride a bike was even more fun. She wrapped me up in bubble wrap."

She laughed before calling her children over.

"It's getting dark out. Have a nice night." She said.

"You, too." I smiled.

Once they left I swung on the swing, my feet still dragging on the wood chips. I looked over into the woods and saw an orb of light. I took a few steps into the woods.

"Hello?" I called out.

No one answered. I made sure that I had my phone in my pocket before walking deeper and deeper into the woods, following the light. A few minutes later I realized I was lost, looking back at where I came from was nothing but trees. Then I came upon an old house. The light was on in the window and I knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" A woman with red hair and buck teeth asked opening the door.

"Um, yes. I'm lost. Can you tell me how to get back to the park?" I responded.

"Hm, come in." She said before backing up to let me in.

She was wearing a dress that looked from the middle ages.

"Who was at the door?" Another woman with a red dress and black hair came into the hallway.

"She was lost." She said before ushering me into a large room with a cauldron.

There was a woman with blonde hair and a purple dress.

"Do I know you? You look really familiar?" I asked.

Then the woman with the buck teeth then chanted in latin and I couldn't move.

My eyes widened, "I know you! You're Winifred, and you're Sarah, and you're Mary!" I exclaimed.

"How do you know about us?" Winifred, the one with the buck teeth, asked.

"My mom told me stories about you when I was little." I replied.

"Oh, were they exciting?" Sarah, the blonde, asked.

"She told me about how you suck the souls of children every few hundred years on Halloween."

"Hmmm, you're a witch also. It's been about 200 years since I had the soul of a child witch." Winifred commented.

"But, I'm not a child." I said.

"Yes, but we can make you one." Winifred said before she was mumbling in latin and I blacked out.

Sam POV

"Hey, where's Ally?" Dean asked about an hour later walking into the room with a burger.

"She went on a walk." I answered as I caught the hamburger Dean threw at me.

"oh, hey want to find a bar? I need a beer, pronto." Dean asked.

"Yeah, let me tell Ally where we are." I responded taking out my phone and texting her.

Then Dean and I left and I ate my burger in the car on the way to a bar. After an hour or two Dean and I decided to go back to the motel. When we got back Ally still wasn't back yet.

"I'm gonna call her." I said taking out my phone.

"Hello?" A little girl answered Ally's phone.

"Um, hi, who's this?" I asked and Dean turned to look at me.

"I'm Ally Williams, who are you?"

"Ally, where are you?" I asked.

"I woke up in a park. It's right next to a forest."

"Stay there." I said before hanging up.

"Who was on the phone?" Dean asked.

"A little girl. And she said her name is Ally Williams." I replied.

"She wasn't kidding. Something bad does happen around Halloween." Dean commented.

"We have to find her," I said as we left the room, "She said she was at a park by the woods."

"We passed a playground on the way here by the woods on the way here right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Then let's go." He said starting the car and speeding off.

Ally POV

The man told me to stay at the park, so I sat down. I woke up when the phone rang. My clothes are way too big. I looked up at the cloudy sky and smiled.

"Lisa! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" I yelled.

"It's about time you called for me." Lisa said.

"Jason doesn't like me talking to you." I said.

"Well, he's taken care of now." She whispered.

Lisa has straight white-blonde hair that goes to the middle of her back and a black headband. She has pale porcelain skin and always wears a blood red dress. She never wears shoes, though.

The I saw green lights sparking in the sky at different spots.

I gasped, "Fireflies." I exclaimed before standing up.

"Lisa, catch them with me." I said before jumping up trying to grab one.

"You were always so naïve." She said before joining me.

"Ally. I caught one." Lisa said.

"Can I see?" I asked running to her.

She opened her hands and she had a big firefly in her hands that lit up. I laughed when it flew out of her hands.

Then some one came up at me from behind and spun me around. I looked at a man with long hair and a cast on his arm. Then another guy with spiked hair ran up with a gun in his hand.

"Ally?" The guy with the cast asked.

"Yeah. Are you the man from the phone?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm Sam. That's Dean. What happened to you?" He asked.

"I woke up here." I replied.

"I'm glad you're okay?" Sam said hugging me.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." I said.

"We're not strangers. Trust me, kid." Dean said.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Sam asked.

"Winifred." I whispered.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Winifred! And Sarah and Mary! My mom told me stories about them when I went to bed." I exclaimed.

"Okay, let's get you back to the motel." Dean said before Sam picked me up.

"Wait! What about Lisa?" I asked.

"Who?" Sam asked.

I looked back at where Lisa was standing before Sam and Dean came.

"She's gone." I whispered.

"Come on." Dean said.

Sam put me in the back seat and buckled my seat belt. When we got to a motel room I took off my way too big shoes and jumped on a bed.

"Tomorrow we need to get you better fitting clothes." Sam said.

"Okie dokie." I said jumping up and down.

"Hey! Small child. Bed time." Dean said.

I stopped bouncing and sat on the bed, "I'm not tired." I pouted.

"Well, too bad-" He started.

"Let her stay up. We can research the people she was talking about. She could help us." Sam said.

"Fine. After that is bed time." Dean said.

I smiled and got off the bed and walked over to Sam and his computer.

"Winifred, Mary, and Sarah are witches that were killed in the middle ages because they were accused of being witches, which they are. Every one hundred years they come back and suck the souls out of children. It keeps them young looking." I said.

"How do we know she's telling us the right information. She's no older than five." Dean said.

"I'm eight!" I yelled and a picture from the wall fell and the glass shattered.

"Oops. Sorry." I said.

"Damn it." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Ally said that's when she got her powers. At eight years old. Now she's eight again and she's going to have tantrums. Her powers will be out of whack." Sam replied.

I picked up the picture and put it back on the wall.

"Ally!" Sam yelled before picking me up.

"What?" I asked.

"There's glass everywhere. Stay over by the computer." He said putting me down and grabbing a broom from the closet.

I pouted and sat on the chair Sam was using. I looked at the screen on his laptop and there was a picture of Winifred, Sarah, and Mary.

"That's them!" I exclaimed pointing at the screen.

Dean picked me up and set me on the ground and Sam threw away the glass. Then they stared at the screen.

"Winifred, Sarah, and Mary were sister witches that were killed in the 1600s. They are believed to come back every few hundred years and make a special potion to suck the souls out of children." Sam said.

"It keeps them alive. But they can only have the souls on Halloween night. If they don't have any by morning on November 1st they will look old and burn to ashes." Dean said.

"So all we have to do is make sure that a child doesn't get their soul taken tomorrow night and they will die then Ally will be back to normal." Dean said.

"Yeah, but who knows how many kids live here and we need to find out where the witches are." Sam replied.

"They're in the woods." I commented.

"Okay. Tomorrow night you and I will go to the witch's cottage and make sure no one's soul is eaten." Dean said to Sam.

"What about Ally?" Sam asked.

"I don't need a babysitter." I said.

"Yes you do." Dean said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes." I said.

"Hah. You're getting a babysitter." Dean said.

I pouted and sat on the bed.

"Go to sleep shortcake. Sam and I will be out for a while." Dean said before they grabbed their jackets and left.

When they closed the door on the way out I waited until the car drove away until calling Lisa.

"Why did you leave." I asked.

"I can't let them see me." Lisa answered sitting next to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"They will try to get rid of me just like Jason." She replied.

"Where is Jason? And mommy?" I asked changing the subject.

"Mommy is back in your house in Alabama." Lisa responded.

"What about Jason?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later. Now go to sleep." She said.

I climbed under the covers and fell asleep. When I woke up I saw Dean sleeping on the couch and Sam sleeping on the other bed. I got up silently and my tummy rumbled. I went to the fridge and opened it. I saw left over pizza and I grabbed the box. We didn't have paper plates, only ones made out of china high in the cupboard. I climbed on the counter and reached for one when Lisa appeared sitting on the counter.

"Hi." She said.

I screamed and fell backwards. I landed on my butt and then the china plates fell. I covered my head with my arms and waited until the plates stopped falling and breaking.

"Ally, are you okay?" Sam asked, picking me up.

"Yeah." I replied.

I only had one cut and it was on my arm.

Sam grabbed a first aid kit and started treating my cut.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I was hungry so I looked in the fridge. I saw pizza and we didn't have any paper plates so I decided to use a china plate. I tried to grab one but Lisa scared me and I fell." I answered.

"Who's Lisa?" Sam asked.

"My friend." I said.

"When was she here?" Dean asked.

"Just before I fell." I replied.

"We could be dealing with a ghost." Dean whispered to Sam.

"Or it's her imaginary friend, Dean. She's eight." Sam replied.

"No one ever believes me!" I exclaimed. "She's real."

"Lisa is not real." Dean said.

"Don't say that or she'll cut your eye out. Then your heart." I said before I ran out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

_Italics is singing._

* * *

"Why do you kill every one who doesn't believe in you?" I asked Lisa as we sat in a tree.

"I've only killed those three girls from fourth grade." Lisa replied.

"And my babysitter from down the street." I commented.

"Yeah. So I don't kill everyone that doesn't believe in me."

"Your gonna kill Sam and Dean, aren't you?" I questioned.

"Why shouldn't I?" Lisa asked.

" I trust them! They can bring me back to mommy and Jason." I responded.

"They don't know where they are! We moved after the house fire." She said.

"Yeah but I know where that is. We moved to Alabama." I said.

"We had another house fire. You guys moved someplace and I have no idea where." Lisa replied.

I frowned and broke of a small branch on the tree. We were silent for a few minutes until I heard Sam calling me.

"Ally, come out, please." He yelled.

He passed the tree Lisa and I were sitting in and I threw the stick at him. He looked up and let out a breath.

"Ally come down." Sam said.

"I want to go home." I pouted.

"You can go home if you want after we kill the Sanderson sisters. Now, let's get back to the motel." He said.

"Fine." I replied.

I jumped down and started walking with him back to the room. When we got back Sam and Dean started cleaning their guns and loading them while I watched t.v.

"How exactly do we kill them?" Dean asked.

"We don't. We just have to keep the kids away then they will die on their own." Sam answered.

"That's no fun." Dean said before the door bell rang.

"Oh look, the babysitter is here." Dean said smirking at me.

I glared at him and turned back to the t.v.

"Hey... Rissa, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. And you're Dean?" Rissa asked when she walked into the room.

"Yeah. And over there is Ally. There is pizza in the fridge and she needs to be in bed by ten." Dean said.

"Great. Have fun!" Rissa exclaimed as Sam and Dean went out the door with their green bags.

"Hi Ally. How old are you?" Rissa asked sitting next to me on the floor.

"Eight." I answered.

"Cool, I have a little brother who's eight. So you're in third grade?" She replied.

"I don't go to school." I said.

"So are you homeschooled?"

"I don't go to school."

"Why not?" She asked.

"I don't know." I responded. "Look, your a teenager, it's saturday, you don't want to be here as much as I don't want you to be here. So let's just sit and watch t.v."

"Okay, then." Rissa said before we got silent watching Halloween movies.

**Sam POV**

After we left Ally with a babysitter we got into the car and left. We parked a few minutes later at the park we found Ally at and started walking. It got dark and we ended up in a graveyard. We started walking to the other gat to get out when we saw and open grave. We ignored it and kept walking. We stopped walking when we heard groaning. We turned around and there was a green zombie guy with his mouth sewn shut.

"Duck!" Dean yelled before I ducked and he shot it.

He didn't go down.

I swung my duffel bag full of knives, guns, and salt and swung at his head. The zombies head fell off. He picked up his own head and started fighting us.

**Ally POV**

I was about to fall asleep when I heard singing outside.

"Ally time to go to bed." Rissa said.

I could barely hear her over the sound of the voice.

_"Come little children, I'll take thee away. Into a land of enchantment. Come little, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows."_

"Ally. Get in bed."

I turned and walked up to her.

"Come with me." I said forcefully.

_"Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way. Through all the pain and the sorrows."_

I stopped when I got to a field next to the woods.

"Ally, what are you doing?" Rissa asked.

"This is all a dream. You never took care of a child on Halloween." I said before knocking her out.

_"Weep not poor children for life is this way. Murdering beauty and passions."_

When Rissa fell to the ground I started walking toward the trees, like I was in a trance.

_"Hush now dear children. It must be this way. To weary of life and deceptions. Rest now my children, for soon we'll away, into the calm and the quiet. Come little children. I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows."_

When I heard the singing stop I was at a familiar looking building. I knocked on the door and it opened right away.

"Finally. I thought you'd never show up." Winifred said.

She grabbed by my arms and dragged me inside. She forced me into a chair and tied me up. Then she started chanting in latin and zapped me. I finally came to my senses and widened my eyes in terror.

"No, no, no, no. Let me go!" I yelled.

"You can't move, child, I put a spell on you." Winifred said.

"Hurry up, sisters!" She yelled and I looked behind her to see them boiling something in a cauldron.

"Get ready for your soul to be inhaled. Then you will die and we will live forever!" She exclaimed.

**Sam POV**

We lost the zombie and we ran through the woods looking for the house. We finally came to it and stopped a few yard from it.

"How are we supposed to stop the kids from coming?" Dean asked, "We don't know how they lure them here."

"I don't know." I replied.

A few minutes later we heard singing, after that was done we saw children coming toward us.

"We really did not think this through." Dean said.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

"We need to make sure Ally is okay." I said, "Make sure they don't get through, but don't kill them."

"I'll try." Dean replied.

I took my cell phone and called Ally's phone. After a few rings it went to voicemail.

"Dammit." I muttered before turning back to Dean.

"She didn't answer." I told him before I knocked this kid dressed as a werewolf unconscious.

"Maybe she's asleep." Dean replied as he tied a kid to a tree.

"This is Ally we're talking about, do you think she would be asleep?" I responded.

"Then she could already be inside!" Dean yelled.

"Can you handle it here?" I asked.

"Yeah, go save Ally." Dean said throwing a kid beside him.

I threw one kid in his pajamas and ran to the side of the house. I looked in the window to see Ally tied to a chair and a piece of cloth was shoved into her mouth.

"Be prepared to die, little witch. You aren't old enough to cast a spell." Winifred said.

I heard Ally try to talk.

"What was that?" She asked taking out the cloth.

"You don't know anything about me! I'm stronger then all three of you combined!" Ally exclaimed.

Winifred leaned close to Ally, "Prove it."

I saw Ally's eyes glow a yellowish green color and the cauldron in the middle of the room tipped over and all of the liquid inside of it fell out.

The witches screamed and I went into the window. I ran to Ally and untied her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Look out!" Ally yelled before I got hit with green lightning.

I fell to the ground in pain.

"Sam!" Ally yelled before sitting next to me.

"Run." I told her.

"I'm not leaving you." She whispered before standing up.

The Sanderson sisters glared at Ally, "What are you gonna do? Stick your tounge out at me?"

**Ally POV**

I stood up after Sam told me to run. I glared at Winifred for doing that to him.

"I can do more than that." I said.

A broom fell of the wall and I made it fly and hit her in the head.

"Is that all" She asked.

I looked at the fire that the cauldron was above and I had a piece of flaming wood fall on Winifred's dress. They screamed and stepped on her dress trying to put the fire out. I grabbed Sam's arm as he stood up and we were about to run out.

"Wait!" I called out as I got outside.

"Ally!" Sam yelled as I ran inside.

I looked around and found what I was looking for. The spell book. I grabbed it and ran back out before the witches noticed I took the book. Sam grabbed my hand as we ran away. Then I noticed Dean surrounded by unconscious kids.

"Let's go." Sam said.

Dean nodded and grabbed the two bags and we started walking. We turned around when we heard hysterical laughing.

"You can't get away that easily." Winifred said before flying in the sky with her broom, followed by her sisters.

"Run!" Dean yelled as Sam grabbed me and we ran.

We stopped running when we reached a graveyard.

"They can't step a foot in here." Dean explained.

Then the sisters flew above the graveyard.

"Billy!" Sarah called out and a zombie came running.

I screamed and held tightly to Sam's shirt. We then ran again until we reached a small hole. Dean slid in first and then Sam helped me in their and he came through.

"Come on!" Dean yelled.

Sam grabbed my hand and I held onto the book with the other hand.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I have their spell book. Can't we destroy it so they can't take kid's souls?" I asked.

"Good thinking shortcake." Dean said before he took the book and a lighter.

He tried to light it, but it wouldn't work.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said.

"We could just keep it with us, until daylight." I commented.

"I guess that's plan B." Dean said, putting the book into his bag.

We walked down the tunnel until we found an opening to get out.

"Come on." Dean said.

Sam took my hand and we walked out. We saw no sign of Billy the zombie or the Sanderson witches.

"Do you think we can make it to the motel?" Dean asked.

"We got to try." Sam said.

We walked out of the cemetary and onto the side walk. About 20 minutes later we were back into our motel room.

"Where's Rissa?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I blacked out." I replied.

"Alright then. Time to sleep." Sam said.

"Awww," I said.

"Sleep." Sam said again.

I sighed and got under the covers. I soon fell asleep.

**Sam POV**

"You're on first watch." Dean said to me.

"Fine." I replied.

Dean was soon snoring on the other bed.

I sat down on the foot of Ally's bed and turned on the t.v. I watched it for about a half an hour before my eyes got droopy. I closed my eyes for a few minutes, but they flew open when there was a scream on the t.v. I turned it off quickly and stood up.

"Dean." I said throwing a pillow at her face. "Wake up."

"Huh?" He asked.

"Wake up. Your turn." I said walking over to Ally.

I moved the blankets that were covering her to find a pillow where she was laying.

"She's gone." I said.

"What? How is she gone? You were supposed to keep watch!" Dean exclaimed.

"I fell asleep for a few minutes." I explained.

"Dude!" Dean yelled hitting my arm. "Who knows how far she is!"

"Dean." I said looking at the window, which was closed, but is now open.

We walked over to the window and I saw blood. We grabbed our jackets and a gun and walked outside and around the building to where the window is. There was a trail of blood. We followed it, and it was leading toward the woods.

"Ally!" I called out.

"She's mostly likely with the Sanderson sisters. They must be getting desperate, they only have one hour left." Dean said.

Then we heard Ally scream. We ran into the woods and didn't stop until we reached a clearing. We saw Ally surrounded by a ring of fire. And the witches on the other side.

"Give me the book." Winifred yelled.

"Yeah, or she dies." Mary said before the fire closed in on Ally.

"Ahhh!" Ally screamed again.

"Okay, okay, let her go. And we'll give you the book." I said.

"Okay." The Sarah said before the fire was out.

Ally ran over to us and I put her behind me.

"We don't have the book with us. Sorry." Dean said.

"Why you..." Winifred said before a green bolt of lightning hit us.

"Now it's your turn small child." Winifred said.

"Don't touch her." I said.

"Come here." She said.

Ally walked slowly up to her.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Ally asked Winifred.

"What?" Winifred asked.

Ally leaned in and whispered in Winifred's ear.

**Ally POV**

"My mom says that I'm a special witch. A kid like me comes only once every one hundred years is what she tells me." I said.

Winifred gasped and backed away.

"No, you can't be." She said.

"What?" I asked coming closer.

"Stay back!' She yelled.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"She's the witch from the prophecy!" Winifred said.

The other sisters screamed and ran over to Winifred.

I tilt my head to the side, feeling very confused. I looked behind me to see the sun starting to rise.

"No!" They yelled as the sunlight hit them and they turned to ashes.

"Ally!' Sam yelled, standing up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "They were afraid of me."

"I saw, why?" Sam asked.

I shrugged.

"Let's go back." Sam said picking me up.

All three of us walked back to the motel. I went to go take a shower, when I was done I dressed into over sized clothes again.

"Shouldn't she be back to normal?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I mean, we saw the sisters die, I thought she would turn back." Sam said.

"Maybe we should leave this place. Maybe it would trigger something." Dean commented.

"Alright." Sam replied.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Some place far from here." Sam responded.


End file.
